Buy More High School
by David Carner
Summary: AU, Chuck Bartowski's going back to high school at Echo Valley High, but this time as a teacher. Unfortunately, due to budget cuts he finds himself paired with another teacher during some classes, a teacher that doesn't like him...one Sarah Walker...Please, never send your child to this school. Fluff, humor, and just basic me.
1. Ch 1, The New Kid

A/N: I know, I know, I'm doing it again. This is a one-shot (and not a one of you believes that I know…Not. A. One.) It was something I've been kicking around for awhile but a discussion with a friend (thanks Cas) got me thinking and here we are. I'm sure this has nothing to do with me running my daughter to forensics practices and competitions…nothing….you don't believe me, do you…you shouldn't. I work in education at the high school and college level in Kentucky. I have taken certain liberties with schedules, requirements, and all that jazz in the name of fiction. Since I don't want to harm anyone living I am making my own school that no one should attend…ever. Welcome to Buy More High School.

A/N2: A poster said how much they loved the Buy More High School, and so the name has changed...and the possibilities are now endless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I still go to school every day, it just depends on the day as to which school.

* * *

Charles Irving Bartowski walked into the principal's office at his alma matter. It had been several years since he had walked through these halls. It looked quite similar to the way he had left it. Charles, Chuck to his friends, had never had many visits to the principal's office, but today's was a bit of a surprise. Chuck had just started teaching at Echo Valley High, and he was looking forward to being the Computer Science teacher, it was kinda his thing. He entered the office and told the secretary who he was. He was ushered into a meeting with Principal Beckman.

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said, greeting him.

"Good morning, Ma'am," Chuck replied. "Will Principal Graham be joining us today?"

"I'm afraid not, seems he died in an explosion," Beckman replied. Chuck blinked a few times. Beckman laughed. "Just joking, lighten up, Bartowski. He retired, one of the many cutbacks at the school." Chuck heaved a sigh of relief. "That's why I asked you to come today, to talk about these cutbacks." Chuck looked a little concerned. "It seems several teachers have retired rather than dealing with these changes, so you will be teaching other subjects." Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You will be teaching three Computer Science classes, and three classes of the arts." Chuck smiled and Beckman returned it, knowing Chuck's background dabbling in theater and singing. "You will teach one choir, and two theater classes, and since you don't have an actual degree in this subject you will have a co-teacher."

"Why doesn't a teacher with a degree just teach it?" Chuck asked. Beckman grimaced.

"Everyone with a degree in those fields retired," she admitted. "Your co-teacher doesn't have a degree in those fields either but has helped in many productions."

"That's good," Chuck replied. "I get along with everybody, well except one teacher yesterday at the faculty mixer, and that really wasn't my fault."

"What happened?" Beckman asked.

"I was getting some punch and turned into her and dumped it right on down the front of her purple blouse. It was a very nice blouse," Chuck said with regret. Beckman nodded. "Morgan then started on about her being Vicky Vale which annoyed her to no end."

"Mr. Grimes has that kind of affect on people," Beckman agreed.

"I've known Morgan for years," Chuck said. "What does he teach?"

"He teaches English with a concentration in critical thinking," Beckman answered. Chuck seemed confused, he knew his friend well, and teaching English…just not something he expected. "To be honest, he wings it most days, but his students do well on the state tests and he keeps order, so…." Chuck nodded.

"Principal Beckman, what about the teacher I…well…spilled my drink on? Any chance she would be my co-teacher." Chuck asked. Beckman waved her hand.

"Well, the chances of it being the same teacher are slim. Also, you'll need to work on an after school project so I have decided since you and Miss Walker will be co-teaching the arts classes, you will also help her with forensics."

"That's great, I always have loved those CSI shows," Chuck said.

"This forensics deals with speech and debate," Beckman replied.

"Then why not call it speech and debate?" Chuck asked. Beckman shrugged.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "I will also pair you with Miss Walker for covering required football games, basketball games, and dances. If the mood strikes the two of you, by all means, cut a rug."

"Sounds easy enough," Chuck replied. "What, no, no fraternizing rules?" he asked, grinning.

"Chuck, this is a high school, I don't care what you do on your own time, if you two dance, just be appropriate," Beckman said.

"Is that a problem with the kids at these dances?" Chuck asked. Beckman just stared at him. "I'll just YouTube it," he said, making a note. She nodded and proceeded.

"Just so you know many of the forensics matches will take place in other parts of the state and an overnight stay is required," Beckman said. Chuck nodded.

"One, question, you keep saying Miss Walker, what is her first name?"

"Sarah," Beckman replied. Chuck blanched.

"She wouldn't happen to be, oh, I don't know, tallish, say 5'9" without heels, blond hair, blue eyes that can turn very stormy when mad and some would call, oh, very attractive?"

"She was the woman you upset yesterday isn't she?" Beckman asked. Chuck nodded. Beckman shook her head. "It figures," she muttered.

"Anything else I should know?" Chuck asked.

"No," she began, then thought. "Oh, yes there is one more warning, stay away from the boiler room."

"What's wrong with the boiler room?"

"Jeff the maintenance man stays in there with his co-worker Lester Patel," Beckman said. She looked around and leaned forward. Chuck leaned in with her. "Those two are creepy." Chuck nodded.

"So about Miss Walker," Chuck said.

"Except for your computer science classes, you'll be with her," Beckman said.

"Including our planning period?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, two will have the language classroom and the computer lab side by side for the first three periods," Beckman explained. "She'll have two Spanish classes and a French class. Then you'll do choir during lunch, not ideal I know, planning during fifth, and theater in sixth and seventh." Chuck nodded.

"But she doesn't like me," Chuck said.

"Mr. Bartowski, what makes you think I like you?" Chuck stared at her. "I like you fine Chuck, and I'm sure as soon as Miss Walker gets over the fact you have her mentor's job that was basically forced to retire for you to be hired and that you spilled punch on her, it will all be fine." Chuck stood there with his mouth opened. "Oh come on, Chuck, we all know the big deal your mom was in this district and that you're her son."

"But my mother had nothing to do with me getting this job…did she?" Beckman shrugged.

}o{

Chuck found himself in the theater room where the last three classes of the day would be taught. He was looking at an old lesson plan from the past year and the books they could use in class. A couple of times he swore he saw a wisp of blonde pass the doorway, and the third time it went by, he had had enough.

"Hello, is someone there?" he called out. He saw a head peak around the corner, a scowl on her face.

"Did you need something?" she asked, the tone quite unpleasant.

"No, more like seeing if you needed something, since you seemed to be checking me out," Chuck said. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew…

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, walking into the room, looking more than a little irritated.

"Checking me out in the sense that you were trying to be a good coworker and make sure I was in the right room and had everything I needed to be a successful teacher for our students," he said, pulling that one straight from his backside.

"Oh? I didn't even know you were in here," she snapped off.

"My apologies," he said. She nodded and turned. "Also, again, I must apologize about your blouse, can I pay to have it cleaned, replaced." She turned back to him.

"That was my lucky blouse," she replied.

"Wasn't that lucky yesterday, was it?" Chuck said, grinning. The grin quickly fell from his face. What was with his terminal case of foot in mouth disease? The look on her face…he thought it would scare terrorists. "I was trying to be funny."

"Try harder," she said. "Look, I know you are a big deal around here," she began.

"I'm really not," he countered.

"Obviously you're use to talking over people," she went on, looking even more irritated. He opened his mouth to retort, found himself in a catch-22 and stopped, frustrated. He swore for a second she flashed a smile like she was proud of herself. "But, since I have experience, I'll handle these classes and you stay out of the way. Just act like one of the students and listen."

"Oh, you do that," Chuck said, turning to check out on of the music books. Sarah looked even madder, but Chuck didn't notice. She started to leave, but she couldn't. Chuck Bartowski, son of the legendary teacher Mary Bartowski, the one who she was sure got by on his name. Her mentor had been let go, and this guy comes along. He wasn't getting away that easily.

"I do what?" she snapped off. Chuck's head shot up, and a look of fear gripped his face. He slowly turned toward her.

"I'm sorry," he stammered.

"You just said, you do that, very hoity toitally, I might add," she replied.

"Is that a word?" he asked, and then saw her face and realized that was a dumb move on his part. "You use the Pedagogy method for teaching, that's all."

"Well, it does mean children, root word paidi, I am an expert in languages, might I add," she said. "Whereas Andragogy, andras root word for man, basically means adult education."

"Right," Chuck said, quickly. "And, in the languages you teach I'm sure you're the expert, I mean there are no children in your class who that's all their parents speak at home, right?" Chuck paused. "You do teach Spanish, right?" A thundercloud gripped Sarah's face. Chuck knew he had made his point, but he wasn't sure it was worth the cost. He raced ahead. "I'm not saying total Andragogy either, but you've got to admit, in these classes we're not always the experts and they have experiences that we don't. Like in Computer Science, I know a lot, but some of these teens…they know things I haven't even heard of." Sarah's face let go of some of the anger.

"I'll admit, I haven't thought of Andragogy in that sense," she said softly.

"Look, here's the one thing about the field I'm in, everything is constantly changing, I know languages aren't that fluid," he said. Sarah nodded. "So, you hear Andragogy and all you think of is "Adult learning" and while that's true, it's the concepts inside that make it work, so if I can take something from a concept and apply it to my classroom and help my students, why shouldn't I?" Sarah nodded reluctantly.

"You have a point," she conceded. He really was good, and that made her mad, thought she knew that made no sense.

"One other thing, and I'll shut up before I put my whole leg back in my mouth," he said. Sarah smiled, which made her mad. Why did he have to be so funny, and why was his hair so long, it looked unprofessional, a lot of those stupid teenage girls would want to run their fingers through it. "I never had my mom as a teacher. She stayed out of my way, educationally. She didn't want me pulled into her orbit. I am my own person. I didn't ask for any special favors to get this job. All I want to do is teach, and help kids." Sarah nodded again and decided to extend an olive branch for the day.

"So, how about I show you around," Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

"I'd like that," he replied. He stood and followed her. She took him down the hall and they saw a tall man, a little shorter than Chuck, but very bulky.

"That's John Casey," she said. "He's in charge of family sciences." Chuck gave her a look like she was pranking him. "Makes the best quiche you ever tasted."

"Really?" he asked, Sarah nodded. They passed another classroom.

"You already know Morgan, beside him is Roan Montgomery. He teaches history and political science, although he does tend to focus on some of the scandals in history," she said, giving him a look.

"Really?" he asked again. She nodded.

"Oh, he also drinks quite a bit, and we're all fairly certain he and Beckman have something going on." Chuck shook his head. "They've been rumored to be on and off for years. She was a dirty blonde back in the 80s."

"It was the 80s, everyone was a dirty blonde," Chuck replied. Sarah had to agree. They entered the gym.

"Over there, is Coach Big Mike," Sarah said, pointing to his office. "He's probably busy eating a sub, you don't want to see that. Come on, speaking of food, let's go to the cafeteria." They headed that direction. "Over there is Lou, she's in charge of the cafeteria, and she makes the best food in the world for what she's given."

"Square pizza on Fridays with a funny colored jell-o?" Chuck asked hopefully. Sarah shook her head.

"They did away with the square pizza," she replied sadly.

"What is this country coming to?" he lamented. They walked on, and Sarah's face began to grow angry. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm coming up on five teachers that I just don't like for some reason," Sarah said. "The first is Calculus and Physics taught by Daniel Shaw. I think something exploded around him, making him have the personality of a block of wood."

"Seems a very attractive fellow," Chuck said.

"If you're into that sort of thing,'" Sarah replied. Chuck looked at her, and she was grinning. "He's okay to look at, but literally that's it. Now the next two men are attractive as well, but they have a superiority complex that is just overboard."

"Not a fan of any of them?" Chuck asked.

"Seriously, it's just exhausting to talk to them," Sarah said shaking her head. "Bryce Larkin is our accounting and business teacher, and Cole Barker is our other English teacher. He's always giving Morgan grief because of his English accent. Next up is Jill Roberts, Biology, and Chemistry teacher, she's very good, I just don't like her."

"Any reason?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head. "Maybe there's just bad chemistry there." Sarah stopped walking and just stared at him. "Right, no bad jokes, be funnier." She wanted to laugh, but that would just encourage him. She began walking again.

"The last is Hannah Yee, she is our Algebra teacher," Sarah said. "She's been looking for her ex for a while, don't ask why." Chuck stopped walking.

"Oh, thank God you're not a cannibal," Chuck said. Sarah just looked at him. "Well, I was trying to figure out why a smart, beautiful woman like you was single, and it was either you were a cannibal or not funny," he said grinning. Sarah didn't return his grin. Inside she was giggling, but he didn't get to know that. "You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't hate you, if that helps," she said, turned, and started walking again. He knew where they were going, and after that terrible joke, he knew she was going to rub it in his face. "Here is the trophy case, and as you can see, we have on display the national teacher of the year, Mary Bartowski."

"I know, I've seen it before," Chuck said. "I'm really sorry for whatever I've done."

"Chuck, we have to work together, not be best buds," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but I like people to like me," Chuck replied. Sarah shrugged.

"You don't get everything you want in life," she replied. "Go home, the next two days we need to get ready for the start of classes. Tomorrow we'll work on our joint classes and forensics." Chuck nodded and held out his hand. She shook it. "I'll try, Chuck. I've lived a life where I trust very few people, and just because you say you're trustworthy doesn't mean you are." Chuck snapped his mouth shut. "For the record, the cannibal, thing….it was funny." Chuck did a little "yes" fist pump with that. She shook her head at him. "Go home, I'm going to work your ass off tomorrow."

"Miss Walker, such language, in a school," Chuck said, grinning.

"Wait til the kids cuss you out, good-bye, Chuck," she said, turning and walking away. Chuck sighed, looked around, and headed home.

}o{

Chuck pulled into his new house he had just purchased. He got out of the car with his glass of lemonade. He had only been inside once, heck he had only been there once, the realtor had handled everything else. The one time he was there, no one was around, so he was excited to meet his neighbors.

"What the hell!?" he heard behind him. He spun, scared, and dumped his lemonade on the person right behind him…Sarah Walker.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What are you doing? Are you following me?" she asked. She was angry and her stormy blue eyes were blazing. He wondered what it was like for her to look at someone she had intense romantic feelings for….he remembered she had asked him a question.

"This is my house, I bought it," he said. "Why are you here?" Sarah's face was indescribable.

"This house," she said softly. "You bought…THIS house." She just nodded, turned, walked across the lawn to the house next door, opened the door, turned and looked at Chuck. "Nice to meet you….neighbor," and went inside leaving Chuck standing there.

"Oh, boy," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: I have basically just turned a high school into a Buy More….I would like to apologize to the entire education system….If you're interested, I could do more…take care…til next time

DC


	2. Ch 2, Under New Management

A/N: For those of you who don't think comments or reviews matter, I took a decent idea that I got from a chat came up with this story. I got a message on this story, and a whole new set of ideas emerged, plus the new title. For those of you that missed it, this fic is no long Back to School, it is now Buy More High School. That's right, the Buymorons are running a high school. If you want something serious, just leave, because this is going to be pure and total nonsense…There will be Charah, because it's kinda them against the Buy More. For the love of God, NEVER send your children to this school. Ch 2, Under New Management

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I don't own the Buy More, but I once bought a Chuck DVD at a Best Buy…

* * *

Chuck double checked everything, two coffees, lids tightly sealed, multiple types of sweeteners and creamers, and the coffees securely nestled in the drink container. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. The door opened and there was Sarah Walker with a surprised look on her face that was quickly turning into a frown.

"I bring a peace offering," Chuck said with a smile. "I have one here for you, but whether you drink it, or pour it on me, it's your choice." She gave a slight smirk at that and Chuck winced thinking he might be about to get coffee poured on him. He offered her the carrier. She stood aside and gave him a head nod for him to come in. He entered her home and carried the coffees over to the bar to avoid any mishaps. He stepped away to let her pick which one she wanted and doctor it however she chose. She was still smirking, and studying him.

"It's really important to you for me to like you, isn't it?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"I feel like I've done something, other than ruining your blouse that is, and I don't know what," he said.

"Full honesty?" she asked.

"Please," Chuck said.

"My mentor lost her job because of you," Sarah said.

"Mrs. Vandenbeak?" Chuck asked. Sarah turned toward him and nodded. "Sarah…she told me to apply for this job." Sarah stared at him. "You're the one she kept talking about." Sarah wasn't sure how to take that. "She kept telling me about how they had a perfect replacement for her to take over her after-school programs and now she could finally spend the time with her grandkids and at the beach like she wanted." Sarah looked away, a small bit of red creeping up her neck. "You know I'd be really mad at anyone who I thought had replaced an amazing teacher like her." Sarah put two and two together and got a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh, crap, you're Curls," she said. Chuck laughed.

"No one's called me that but her in forever," Chuck said. Sarah sighed.

"So, guess I owe you an apology," Sarah said. Chuck shook his head.

"I wish I had someone in my life that would stand up for me the way you did her," Chuck said. Sarah nodded. "She also told me you had some men in your life that weren't the best."

"She did like to talk a lot," Sarah said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"So I get the whole you think I lived on my Mom's coattails, and frankly, I've got to prove I didn't, because now I'm wondering did I get hired because of who I am," Chuck said. Sarah stared at him for a minute.

"As long as you do the job right, I really don't care how you got it," Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

"So, since we live right next door to each other, and feel free to say no to this, because everyone needs space, I was thinking we could carpool," Chuck said. Sarah thought for a second.

"We take my car and you pay the gas," she said. Chuck looked at her.

"Do I ever get to drive your car?"

"No," she replied.

"Deal," he said grinning and shrugging.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she said. "Now, let's get to work."

}o{

As they pulled into the parking lot the two looked at each other, slightly confused. Gone was the sign that said Echo Valley High. In it's place, in big, bright green letters read Buy More High School.

"Uh, did we take a wrong turn?" Chuck asked.

"This is the school," Sarah said, getting out of the car.

"Guys! This is great!" Morgan yelled. "The state let us sale out advertising space as long as the curriculum doesn't go downhill."

"What if it already was downhill?" Chuck whispered to Sarah. She gave him a look and winked.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, excitedly. They both shook their head no. "That means I can get Grape Nehi to sponsor me!"

"Uh, Buddy, I think the idea is for you to get money for the school," Chuck tried to explain. Morgan waved off the common sense.

"That means I will get Grape Nehi whenever I want it!" Morgan continued, eyes glazing over.

"We should run," Chuck whispered to Sarah. "When he gets that look in his eyes over Grape Nehi…." Chuck shuddered. Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him into the school laughing. They saw Principal Beckman.

"Just the two I was looking for," she said. "Why don't you come to my office?" Chuck and Sarah followed her. When they got there, there was a man already sitting there. He was balding, with glasses. "This is Mr. Millbarge," Beckman said, looking disgusted. "He is here representing the Buy More, and will also be the new guidance counselor."

"Mr. Walker, Mrs. Bartowski," Emmett said.

"Uh, actually, she's Miss Walker, and I'm Mr. Bartowski," Chuck replied.

"I don't really care," Emmett replied with the fake smile he had perfected over the years. "I wanted you to know that we will be doing away with all of your after-school activities relating to the arts."

"No!" Sarah said. Emmett jumped back a little. "Those programs have been here for years!"

"And have accomplished nothing," Emmett replied. "Except wasting money."

"Principal Beckman," Sarah said, turning to her. "Isn't there something we can do." Beckman shook her head.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied," Beckman said. "The budget is in worse shape than any of us realized." Sarah looked at Chuck.

"Remember, you owe me," she said softly, her eyebrow raised. He nodded. She turned to Emmett. "What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Emmett asked, his wheels turning.

"You want something, otherwise there wouldn't be a meeting," Sarah replied. "You're too spineless to meet someone face to face unless you thought you could get something out of us." Emmett smiled, and Chuck gulped.

"Wellll…" Emmett began.

"She's not wearing the Nerd Herd uniform," Chuck jumped in. Everyone turned to look at him. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but we are trying to teach teenage children, and to have Miss Walker in that outfit, actually to have any women in that outfit, is inappropriate, and there is a dress code, and what you have them wear…it's just wrong." He looked over at Sarah for some help. She was smiling, and felt he was trying to help her, so she jumped in.

"Chuck is absolutely right, Mr. Millbarge. This is a school at the end of the day, and there is a dress code, but not only that, I've seen what you have the ladies wear, it is inappropriate, and it is different from what the men wear." Sarah said.

"Uh, Buy More polo shirt and slacks?" Millbarge asked, not wanting a lawsuit. "I just thought if you two were wearing the Buy More clothes it would be more advertising for us. The regular Buy More outfit is fine with me." Sarah looked at Chuck. He shrugged as if to say, "Your call."

"Okay," she relented.

"He wears the Nerd Herd outfit," Millbarge added.

"You keep all the programs the entire time you sponsor the school," Sarah said.

"No, you have a year to prove to us the programs are worth saving," Emmett retorted. Sarah looked at Chuck.

"Don't look at me, I'm just watching everyone decide my fate over here," Chuck said, pouting slightly. Sarah smiled at him.

"Chuck, it would mean a lot to me if you'd do this," Sarah said.

"I'm not buttoning the top button, and the tie stays loose," Chuck grumbled. Sarah placed a hand on his knee. He looked at her and she smiled. "Okay," he nodded.

"Great!" Emmett said. "Remember one year." He stood, smiling. Sarah stood, and looked him right in the eye.

"Mr. Millbarge, you better remember your promise," she said, sounding a little teasing and taking the bottom of his tie and playing with it. He got a stupid smile on his face. That's when she jerked the tie down, tightening it. He sounded like he was choking just a little. "Because if you don't I know where to find you," she said, and there was no teasing sound in her voice at all. The only thing there was seriousness. Sarah let go, and he scampered away as scared as he could be. She turned to Beckman. "File." Beckman handed it to her and she scanned over it.

"Teacher's meeting?" she asked. Sarah nodded. "He's gone for the day. He'll be back Monday, for the first day of students being here. This is a nightmare." Beckman hit the intercom button and announced there would be a teacher's meeting in the library. "Okay you two, it's up to you."

"Me?" Chuck said. "I just got here," he replied. Sarah looked at him, and took his hand. Chuck looked down at it, and back at her. She had a soft smile on her face.

"Chuck, if you don't help me, these kids are going to lose these programs, and what that idiot doesn't realize is these programs help students do well in other subjects, the studies are there but because it's not directly correlated, Mr. "efficiency expert" will think these programs are a waste of time."

"Sarah…I don't know what to do," Chuck said, being as honest as he could.

"Just jump in when you think of anything," Sarah said. "I need someone thinking outside the box. You are really good at that." She squeezed his hand, Chuck nodded, and went with her to the library. Once there, Beckman had Sarah take over the meeting. She explained what was going on, and how they were about to lose programs. All of the teachers were in agreement of helping, but the how was a big question, and no one really had a good answer. Chuck was looking over at the awards case, and he walked over to it while Sarah was talking. He was studying a trophy, when he realized it was absolutely silent. He turned around and saw everyone standing there, staring at him.

"Uh, did I do something?" he asked.

"No," Sarah said, and he quickly saw that was the problem.

"Soooo, apparently Echo Valley high used to do well in musical competitions and in forensics," Chuck said. No one really knew that or how he knew it. Chuck pointed at the trophy case. He then turned and looked at Roan. "One of the forensics disciplines is Extemporaneous Speaking." Everyone looked at Chuck like he grew a second head. "Basically a student is given x amount of time to study a problem, usually a political event and make a point using facts that must be cited." Roan nodded. "I do believe that's right in your wheelhouse, Mr. Montgomery."

"I'd be glad to assist," Roan said, nodding.

"I used to be a choir boy, so I can help as well with the music," Casey said from in the corner. Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? I wasn't hatched."

"That's something we can use as well," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of us?" Jill asked.

"Support," Chuck said simply. Sarah looked at him and nodded. "These are the types of things that teenagers will find, 'uncool.'"

"I'll admit not every student is going to be the best at these events or subjects, but if just a few are…" Sarah said, trailing off.

"We could give bonus points for trying out," Daniel offered.

"Or, for performing a part, it could count as part of a grade," Morgan added. Cole looked at him.

"I could help with accents," Cole threw in, not wanting to be one upped by the bearded one.

"Look, the thing is, we know there are cuts, we know that there are things we've got to watch, so anyway you can think up of us making money, encouraging students, and showing the results, will help tremendously," Sarah said. The meeting adjourned and Sarah walked up to Chuck. "Thank you," she said simply.

"No problem," Chuck replied.

"No, thank you," Sarah said, sighing. "Yesterday, I…I took a lot out on you that wasn't your fault."

"I did spill another drink on you," Chuck said, grinning. Sarah smiled at him.

"Come on, we've got classes to prepare for," Sarah said. The two worked together the rest of the day, laying out curriculum and lesson plans. Sarah realized that even though Chuck had a lot of ideas, he really didn't dominate things. He gave out ideas but deferred to her most of the time. Sarah found when she tried to work with him without the attitude that he was used to getting what he wanted, things went very smoothly. He cracked stupid jokes that she laughed at, and he laughed at her subtle sense of humor. A few times she had him going on, only to look over and realize she had him all riled up. His laughter made her proud of herself. So few laughed at her jokes. The day flew by, and when she made looked up at the clock she saw it was time to go. "How about you buy me a drink and don't spill it on me," she said with a grin. Chuck returned the grin with one of his own. They headed down to a local Mexican restaurant and found a corner booth.

"Not to be forward, but can I buy you dinner for all the things I've done to make your life miserable the past few days?" Chuck asked.

"No, but you can buy me dinner," Sarah replied. Chuck nearly choked on his water, making Sarah laugh. "What's wrong, Chuck?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"Well yesterday you seemed awful mad at me," he began.

"I was, didn't mean I don't like you," she said. "Look, cards on the table, this year, it's going to be rough, so I need a friend to get through this. A very close friend."

"A friend?" Chuck asked. Sarah smiled. "A close friend?"

"A close friend," Sarah repeated.

"I can do that," Chuck replied. Sarah nodded. "What do close friends do, just so I'm clear?" Sarah shrugged.

"Go to dinner, watch movies, stay home with takeout, rent DVDs or watch old movies, sometimes snuggling on the couch, sometimes not," Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

"And as close friends, are we allowed to be friends with other people?" Chuck asked. Sarah studied him for a minute, a smirk growing. "To be clear, not close friends, just friends?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be exclusive friends, Chuck?" she asked, popping the "k".

"I mean if Casey wanted me to watch a movie with him, would that be okay?" Chuck asked, grinning. Sarah returned the grin.

"I have no problem with you and Casey watching a movie," she said smiling. She studied him for a minute. "Something I should know, Chuck?" Sarah asked, trying to hold in the laughter.

"I'm just saying, if I was needing warmth while watching a movie, snuggling with Casey would provide maximum warmth," Chuck replied, barely containing his laughter. Sarah laughed so loud she got looks from everyone in the restaurant. When she stopped, Chuck looked at her, seriously. "I would never snuggle with Casey, I'm afraid he'd try to kill me."

"I wouldn't if you tried," she said, just as Chuck was trying to eat a chip with salsa on it. He nearly choked. He got a drink, and managed to not spit anything up. Sarah's eyes were red from crying she was laughing so hard. He looked her right in the eye and raised a glass.

"Here's to the start of a beautiful close friendship," Chuck said.

"You know what they call friends in Australia, Chuck?" Sarah asked. Chuck shook his head. "Mates."

"It has other various meanings in the United States I'm told," Chuck said grinning. Sarah got a huge grin on her face and leaned forward. "It can be used as a verb or a noun. Of course, you being a linguist know all of this, don't you?"

"I do, Mate," Sarah said, grinning. "I think we should get out of here and do some other stuff mates would do."

"Dancing?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head.

"Snuggling up and watching a movie?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

"After today, I need it," she said.

"We can do this, Sarah, we can beat Emmett Millbarge," Chuck said. Sarah took his hand.

"As long as you've got my back," Sarah said.

"I gotcha, Mate," Chuck said. Sarah winked at him, he paid the bill, and they left.

* * *

A/N: Next time, how to save the programs, and Emmett becomes a nice guy….I'm lying…he's a jerk…til next time…hope you enjoyed it!

DC


	3. Ch 3, Learning About Love

A/N: So years ago, my daughter was in a play, Peter Pan, and they needed someone to help fly the children on a pulley system. I was the only parent who flew another child, and not my own, Grace wasn't a flying character. It was one of the most physically demanding things I have ever been involved with. Well, you all are going to be the recipient of some of the crazy things that happened during that play over the next several chapters. Welcome to Ch 3, Learning about Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I don't own the Buy More, and after this fic they may never let me teach again …

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in their booth at the Mexican restaurant. Well, it wasn't theirs, but every time they came in, and it had been several times the past few weeks, they had sat there. In fact, the hostess smiled as soon as she saw them and said, "you're booth is open."…so maybe it was their booth. Chuck had overheard the server tell Sarah that her boyfriend was cute as he came back from the bathroom, and she had done nothing to correct her.

Chuck had no idea what to think about their relationship. They were together all the time except when they slept…well….that wasn't true either. He had fallen asleep a couple of times on Sarah's couch watching a movie, or TV, and he had woken up with her cuddled into him. Good grief did that woman enjoy cuddling…not that he was complaining. Chuck was so confused.

They had finally decided they needed to put on a play, but one that would generate interest from the students, and interest from the paying community. If they could generate a little bit of profit, maybe, just maybe it would buy them some time with Emmett. They had gone back and forth about which play to do. It had started after they left the very restaurant they were in and had gone back to her place, that first night Sarah said they were mates.

"Sound of Music," Sarah offered.

"Nah, I just don't think the cast is big enough, and somehow I think you and I would get roped into the leads," Chuck replied.

"That would be interesting," Sarah said, grinning. "You having seven kids, me fighting my feelings for you. Us finally giving in to how we feel."

"There's a joke about a nun in there, but I'm not making it," Chuck said. Sarah snorted.

"Okay, West Side Story?" she asked.

"I like it, but would the kids today like it, or even understand it?" Chuck said, shrugging. Sarah thought for a second while Chuck was squeezing his bottom lip in thought. "Newsies?" he offered. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know if we can get enough guys to try out this early on, and while I never mind gender swapping parts, I do want all the guys we can get right now as we try and build the program," she said.

"Smart, Mate, smart," he said, winking. She winked back at him. She got up out of her chair and walked over to him.

"I think I know," she said. "But it would take some money to get the rights, and some construction and special permits." Chuck's eyebrows raised. "And, we can offer everyone who is in the show something special when it's over." Chuck was intrigued. "Peter Pan." The look on his face said he wasn't sure. "We could offer to fly everyone who is in the show."

"I don't know how many would find that cool as teenagers," Chuck said. Sarah gave him a pout. "Oh, you want to fly." She shrugged, and grinned at him. "How do we get permission?"

"Wellll," she said, grinning. "If someone got permission and I got to fly I would be very, very grateful."

"As wonderful and interesting as that sounds, again, how do we get permission?" Chuck asked.

"Someone could use their connections," Sarah said, trying to look a little sheepish, but really failing. Chuck put his hand over his face. Chuck's mother, teacher of the year, Mary Bartowski, could get plays for a fraction of the cost as part of her reward.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to use my connections to get the plays at a discount?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged, grinning. "What's next, have Casey and the crew build the sets?" Sarah looked away. Chuck groaned. "Okay, let's say all of that can happen, how do we get legal permission to fly these kids?"

"You don't think Emmett doesn't have forms spelled out a certain way for similar things?" Sarah asked.

"If he does, and he'll allow it, we'll do it," Chuck said, knowing Emmitt wouldn't. Chuck should have known that Sarah had a plan. Chuck didn't know about Carina Miller, the health teacher. Sarah introduced them the next day and the plan was put into place. Chuck really didn't understand what Carina was going to do to make Emmitt, first admit he had such documents, and secondly provide them willingly for the play. When Carina came out of the bathroom dressed in the nerd herd getup, Chuck quickly understood.

"Sarah, she can't go in there dressed like that!" Chuck yelled.

"You're right, Blondie," Carina said. "Curls here is a gentleman…you should do something about that," she said winking.

"Who says I haven't?" Sarah replied. Chuck head nearly exploded. Ten minutes later, Carina had the documents, Chuck was still upset, and Sarah was beaming.

"Using your friend like that, Sarah?" Chuck asked. Carina looked at Chuck and shook her head.

"Chuck, that pervert has been staring at me since he got here," Carina said. "He never touched me, I like dressing up, and if I could do something to help you two and screw him over, I'm fine with it."

"He doesn't even know what he's done, does he?" Chuck asked. Carina grinned.

"Not. One. Clue," she said.

Chuck still wasn't worried though. He thought for sure though that he had the perfect way for this not to work, but it not be his fault, Casey and the other teachers. There was no way they would build sets…and he would have been right, if Sarah hadn't offered for her and Chuck to cover the Friday night dances as chaperons after the home football games, for anyone who helped in the play. When Chuck tried to tell her he couldn't dance as a lame excuse, Sarah told him she'd teach him how to dance.

That's how Chuck found himself in charge of helping kids fly. The Peter Pan actress (Chuck and Sarah had had a long talk with the actors about how the role was typically assigned to a female, but if a male gave a better audition they would cast a male) was set on a special two-person pully manned by Morgan and Casey, Casey handled up and down, and Morgan left to right. Casey's pulley was a 3 to 1 weight pulley, meaning for every pound of force, it lifted three pounds. The other three pulleys, were one to one, meaning it took three times more force than Casey's, and they were used to make the children dance in the air. Chuck was in charge of the female character, who happened to be the oldest and heaviest, and Bryce and Cole were in charge of the younger two male characters.

They spent the first week casting, and the second week was mainly practicing flying the students. Chuck had no idea how sore his back and arms could be. Sarah had told him after the first night she had something that would help him. Chuck showed her the small bottle of Tiger Balm that Casey had given him, and she took it away from him, saying something about it burning the hairs out of the inside of her nose. She told him to go to his house, take his shirt off, and lay on the bed. He started to question her, but the look on her face told him to be quiet. He hurt too much to say anything anyway.

He was on his bed, and he would have been asleep if he hadn't kept himself awake from the moaning and pain, when two hands touched his back. Chuck thought he had died and gone straight to heaven. Those hands, gently, but forcefully, worked all the tension out of his shoulders and back. Chuck couldn't help himself, and moaned. Sarah giggled. He was getting lost in the relief, and words came to his head, words he normally wouldn't have said, but it felt so good, he couldn't help himself.

"You keep that up, and I'm going to insist you come to bed with me every night," he said. He tensed, and Sarah slapped his back.

"Knock that off, I've worked too hard too release that tension," she said. She bent down close her lips inches from his ear. "I think it's a bit early for that anyway," she said, pushing hard on a tense spot in his shoulder. Chuck wanted to retort, but the only words that came out of his mouth were a mixture of a moan and groan. Sarah laughed. He didn't remember much after that. He woke up the next morning finding himself in bed, but in the same pants that he had on the night before. His muscles were surprisingly flexible, and not too sore. He looked around for his phone, but remembered leaving it in the other room. He had really hoped she wasn't upset with him for falling asleep on her. That's when he smelled something coming from his kitchen. He walked out and saw Sarah making breakfast. "Don't even," she said grinning, pointing a spatula at him.

"You're still here," he began. "Or left and came back, or, uh, I mean," Chuck clamped his mouth shut as she turned toward him. She was fighting laughter.

"Yes, Chuck, I had this diabolical plan of making you pass out, having my way with you, getting you back in your pants and into bed, without you knowing anything," she said, grinning.

"So you went home and came back and made me breakfast," Chuck said, blushing. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"I figured it was the least I could do after I got you roped into flying kids," she replied.

"I think the massage covered it," Chuck replied.

"Oh, so you won't need one tonight?" Sarah asked, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"I, uh, that is, uh, I meant, the massage made up for flying yesterday, so we're even," Chuck said. Sarah looked down at the stove that had bacon and eggs on it.

"Huh," she said. "Then what shall I do with this?"

"I mean mates do make each other breakfast now and again, right?" Chuck asked. Sarah turned to him, studied him, and winked.

"Go take a shower, breakfast should be done by then," she said. Chuck scampered off before he could make things awkward again. That was Tuesday morning. Tuesday and Wednesday after school saw them flying again, and Sarah giving Chuck a massage again. Wednesday and Thursday also saw Sarah making Chuck breakfast. Chuck was wondering about this routine, when things really took a strange turn on Thursday. Sarah had a meeting that day, and didn't wear her Buy More Green shirt outfit, and decided to wear heels with her regular work clothes. She stood all during her classes, and then she stood the entire time the cast went over their lines. By the time she and Chuck got to her house Thursday night, her feet were wrecked.

"I knew better than to wear these stupid shoes," Sarah said, throwing them across the room. Chuck had just brought the pizza to the coffee table, vegetarian no olives, and gave her a look. He sat on the far side of the couch, which earned him a look from her. "What are you up to?" Chuck patted his leg. She put one foot up on his leg. He gently reached for it. "Chuck, listen, don't. I know…uhhhh. Chuuuucccckk!" Chuck's ears turned red and he stopped rubbing her feet. "Charles Irving Bartowski I swear to God if you stop now, I'll never get in your bed again!"

"What?!"

"Chuck," she growled. Chuck grabbed her foot and went back to work. She made noises that made him more than uncomfortable. "This might be better than sex," she mumbled.

"Someone's not doing it right then," Chuck said, not thinking. Her eyes snapped opened and she just stared at him. He started to let go of her foot, but the look on her face stopped that. He went back to work, and she tried to hold his eyes, but her head just fell back. After a few minutes, Chuck found the other foot in her lap.

"Switch," she muttered in between moans. He put his hands on the other foot, and the sounds began again. "Nerds and their fingers," she muttered.

"Well, I do know how to work a keyboard," he replied, grinning. She tried to give him an affronted look, but he found a spot right in the padding of her foot and she made a noise that he wondered if the neighbors could hear. "It's a good thing we're mates, or this could be very uncomfortable."

"It's completely comfortable on my end," she managed to get out. "It's not like you were some shrinking violet the past few nights when I massaged your shoulders."

"Touché," he admitted. "I guess the question is are you this loud when I rub other parts of you?" Her head shot up. She studied him as he thought about what he had said, and it dawned on him. She began to smirk. "I meant your shoulders."

"Uh huh," she said, and then her head fell back again as he found a new spot. After a few more minutes, she said she couldn't take any more. She hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and snuggled into him, watching a movie. She fell asleep halfway in, cuddled into him. When it was over he woke her up and told her it was time to go to bed. She took his hand and tried to pull him to the bedroom.

"Sarah, you're asleep, you need to go to bed," Chuck said.

"I will, I just need my cuddle buddy," she said, and that's how Chuck found himself the next morning when he woke up. Him in his undershirt and boxers, Sarah's leg draped over his, and arm flung across his chest, wearing a tee shirt and shorts. When she opened her eyes, he was prepared for things to get awkward. "It's a shame it's not Saturday, we could sleep in." Chuck's eyes got wide. "What's wrong?"

"Tonight's Friday night, there's a dance," he groaned. She patted his chest and shook her head.

"Nope, Mate," she said grinning. "It's an away game. At three o'clock we're out of there."

"Good," Chuck said, surprised at how non-awkward things were, hoping he didn't make it that way by saying something stupid.

"Mexican tonight?" she asked.

"Sarah, I know you said we were friends, and we need each other to get through this, but do you need any private time?" he asked. "It's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, it's just…well, you're amazing and I have to believe there are other people in your life." Sarah shook her head. "I'm sorry, that came out all wrong and I've made a mess out of things." Sarah gave him a sad smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, it's not you, it's me," she said. Chuck was confused. "See, my dad, well, he made trusting people hard. Bryce and I used date."

"Bryce Larkin in accounting?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. "Isn't he with Jill?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

"No, it's fine," she said. She took a deep breath. "Dad was a con man and growing up with him, I didn't trust anyone, and when Bryce and I dated, I didn't let him in. I kept him away, and eventually…we grew apart. So I had a friend…one friend at the school."

"Mrs. Vanderbeak," Chuck said. She nodded.

"So the night after I learned you moved in next door I called her, and told her everything that happened, and you know what she did, she accused me of doing it again," Sarah said, looking down. "She accused me of not trusting anyone, of shutting myself off. She asked me what you had really done, except spilled a drink a couple of times, and she admitted you were clumsy." She looked up at him with a small smile and Chuck grinned. "She reminded me about how often I used to bug her about meeting you when she talked about you, and now I had and what was I doing, but being me, and pushing people away. I know about your dad, I know all you went through. I know what it's like to have a parent not really there." She put her hand on his chest. "I trust you more than I ever trusted Bryce, and I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of not enjoying myself. I'm living, and Chuck, it's because of you. You make it easy, and no, there is no where else I'd rather be than with you.

"So the normal place tonight or the new one across town?" Chuck asked, grinning. She put her hand on the side of his face, cupping his cheek, smiling at him.

"Just be patient with me," she said softly. "I promise, I'm worth it."

"Whatever you need, Mate," he said, winking. "But I have to go shower, so I'm going to run home, meet you in thirty?" She nodded, pulled him in, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"This is the last weekend will have off for a while," she said. Chuck groaned. "We pull this off, think of how many kids we'll be helping."

"Sarah Walker, you're the best and have a heart of gold," Chuck said. He kissed her forehead, rolled out of bed, grabbed his pants, and headed out the door. That brought him to where he was right now, the restaurant, with his mate…and servers thought he was her boyfriend…he wasn't sure where they were, but frankly, he didn't care. Right now he was with Sarah Walker and that…that was all that mattered.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, of the past week.

"Yeah," he replied. "Long week, I'm just wondering who's massaging who tonight," he said with a smirk.

"Uh, I massaged you three times to your one," she said, grinning.

"I massaged two feet," Chuck countered.

"Still losing," Sarah said.

"Am I?" Chuck asked. The smile on Sarah's face nearly lit the entire room. "Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: Next time…the air dance…what is the air dance…I lived it, I survived it, and I think you'll laugh at it…til next time…hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Ch 4, I Believe I Can Fly

A/N: Welcome to Ch 4, I Believe I Can Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I'm not a drama instructor, and some of this is based off of a true event…

* * *

"You were right," he heard her say softly.

"Actually, you were," he replied. She looked over at Chuck. "We did what we were supposed to, it was the stage hands, they didn't push down and out like the L, they went in a straight line to the door."

"He's right," Bryce said. Cole, Casey, and Morgan all nodded in agreement.

"I mean it was ugly, but the air dance's timing was right," Morgan said.

"Bartowski's kid was low," Casey said with a smirk. Chuck shot him a look.

"He is manning the line with the heaviest kid, maybe I should take that line," Cole said, grinning at Sarah. Sarah shot Cole a flat look.

"Chuck is running the fliers, you three take orders from him and go on his counts," Sarah said. "I'll take care of the stage workers." The men nodded and started to walk off. Chuck didn't move. "You okay?" He shrugged with obvious concern on his face, saw Olivia, the older girl who had crashed into the set, and walked over to her.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Chuck asked. She smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Of course, Mr. Bartowski, you stopped it in plenty of time, I barely hit the prop," she said. Chuck nodded, relieved. The air dance was supposed to be used to get the audience's eyes off of the stage. As the four characters were lifted into the air, Wendy and her brothers moved back and forth in a swaying motion. There was only one way to get that swaying motion…let the tension out of the rope, and then pull it back again. With Olivia weighing over 100 pounds, it was a little rough on Chuck, and even as low as she was, what happened hadn't been their fault. The set, was on wheels, and was supposed to be pushed back, past the four flying, and then across the stage, either right or left. The removal taking the pattern of a L, or a backwards L. One part went back behind Chuck and the others, while the rest went to the far side of the stage and out the door, while the other props were placed after the curtain closed. It was the first practice and the stagehands didn't have the timing down and knew they were running out of time. They decided to take a straight line for the door, putting them directly in the path of the air dance. Wendy did scrape off one piece of setting, but Chuck had done his best to stop her momentum before she was hurt. He then quickly, but cautiously, lowered her to the ground to make sure she was safe.

"Really, Mr. Bartowski, I'm okay thanks to you," she gushed, and headed toward the back. He turned to see Sarah's smile. A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Abby who was playing Peter Pan.

"Check my straps, Mr. Bartowski?" she asked. After every flight, Chuck always checked Peter's straps. The harness became a little loose as it was used, and Chuck wanted to make sure there were no issues. He didn't care how many forms were signed, if one of these kids got hurt…he couldn't bring himself to think about that. He turned and noticed Sarah giving him a look he had never seen before. She made the ok sign and looked as if she questioning things. Chuck realized she wanted to know if they were ready to go and he gave her a thumbs up. The fliers went and got the cables, hid them in the spots on the set, and reset themselves. The children were offstage for just a minute before they had to get all three children clipped to prepare them to fly. They started from the beginning, and Chuck took a deep breath as he felt his back and shoulders hurt already.

}o{

"Is it broken?" one of the kids asked.

"Nah, it just hurts, a lot," Chuck said. They had been rolling one part of the pirate ship on stage when Chuck felt a wheel and the weight of the ship roll over his foot. It was heavy, and the pain was intense. Casey was helping him move it about.

"I think he's okay, but it wouldn't hurt to get some ice on it tonight," Casey said to Sarah. Sarah ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, guys," she said. "Let's call it for today. Great job everyone!" The kids began to file out, as Bryce was one of the first ones to leave.

"It would be nice if he did something," Casey grunted.

"It's not his fault," Chuck said.

"Yeah, because you're running around doing everything backstage," Casey said. Sarah looked at him.

"What if you tell what to do more than just going and doing it?" she asked.

"They aren't listening to him, because they know if they don't do things right, Chuck will just fix it himself, and Bryce has no shame," Casey explained. Chuck had to admit he was right.

"Maybe you should put Casey in charge," Chuck said. Casey shook his head.

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing except flying that kid," Casey said. "Frankly I don't really have time with all I have to do with flying."

"Okay, I'm not comfortable with the way Bryce is handling things," Chuck said. "Is there someone else we can keep back there, just in case?"

"Afraid you might drop someone, Bartowski," Casey asked. Chuck turned to say something back, but saw Casey wasn't taking a shot, but genuinely asking. Chuck nodded.

"It's a lot," Chuck admitted.

"I'm not worried about you, but Larkin, he's gonna screw up, I can feel it," Casey said. "What's Shaw doing during that scene?"

"Nothing that I know of," Sarah replied. "Why don't we keep him back there as a just in case?" Casey nodded to that.

"That works, keep him away from me and Morgan, because all another person can do is screw things up," Casey explained.

"Am I too close to you two?" Chuck asked. Casey shook his head.

"No, and if we needed someone you're the only one I trust, but your hands are full," he said. He headed for the door. "Good night you two." Sarah gave Chuck a look.

"Sarah," he began.

"Come on, Chuck," she said, cutting him off, and sighing. "Let's get you home so I can take care of you."

"Don't know what I'd do without you, Mate," Chuck said.

"You wouldn't be in this predicament," she muttered. Chuck stopped hobbling. She turned to see what was wrong with him.

"Hey," he said, looking her in the eye. "I thought to get through this we had to do it together?" Sarah just stared at him and then looked away. "Sarah," he said, his voice soft. "I need you to do this, and it was my choice."

"And you're taking a physical beating," she said. Chuck shrugged.

"It's to toughen me up," he said.

"I don't like it," she said softly. And amused smile grew on his face until his nose crinkled. "What?" Chuck just shook his head.

"Ever thought I might overact about how I feel just to receive some TLC?" Chuck asked. Sarah closed the space between them.

"Ever think to just ask for the TLC and stop getting hurt?" she asked, a coy grin on her face.

"No," Chuck admitted, his nose still crinkled, making Sarah laugh out loud.

"Come on," she said, huffing, but smiling. She put an arm around him to support him.

"You know I can walk without you having to do this, right?" he asked, still amused. She grinned at him, and her eyes were twinkling.

"I'm aware," she said, and they headed home.

}o{

"Oh, boy," Chuck said, seeing her face as he entered the choir room. He had noticed Sarah and Emmett having words in the hall during second period. It didn't seem bad, but there was something about the tone that told him he should probably stay out of it, and now he was thinking that was a mistake.

"Don't freak out," she began.

"You do know, that's exactly what I'm going to do now?" he asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Emmett," she began, but then looked away. "He may have goaded me a bit," she said sheepishly.

"Okaayy," Chuck said, waiting for the rest. Sarah squeezed her lips together, like she didn't want to say the next words.

"He said we would be lucky to make any money off of the play," she began.

"He's a jerk, don't listen to him," Chuck replied. The look on her face said there was more, so much more.

"I told him the play was already going spectacularly even if we weren't at tech week yet," she said.

"Sarah, we haven't even made it through one complete run through yet," Chuck said, his eyes getting wide, and fear gripping his heart. The look on her face did nothing to alleviate what he was feeling. She bit her bottom lip.

"He said he should come see it then," she said. "I told him he was welcome to when it opened. He said he should get a sneak preview, so I said anytime he wanted. He told me that was fine, he'd be there Thursday and if it wasn't up to par, he would just cancel a few performances so he could rent out the theater." Chuck closed his eyes, and put his hand to his forehead, massaging it with is forefinger and thumb.

"I guess we'll just have to be ready won't we," he said, dropping his hand and looking her in the eyes. Sarah just stared at him. Chuck shrugged. "We're a team, Mate." She gave him an appreciative smile, and stepped up very close.

"If we weren't at school, I might kiss you," she said.

"I wouldn't object," he replied. "I'd hate to see what you might do if we pull this off."

"Oh, I bet you wouldn't hate it," she said, winked, and walked up to the front of the room to start class. Chuck's brain had to reboot.

}o{

"Damn it," Chuck swore softly. Casey was there with him, and shook his head.

"We knew it could happen," Casey said.

"How long?" Chuck asked. Casey shrugged.

"Half an hour," he said. Chuck nodded.

"Get to it, I'll check the others, and we'll let Sarah know, I hope she doesn't freak out," Chuck said, already moving to the next line.

"Bartowski," Casey said, grinning. "We both know she will, but think how happy she'll be when she finds out you checked these and saved us a possible accident."

"What does Sarah's happiness have to do with anything?" Chuck asked. Casey let out an amused grunt, and looked at Chuck.

"You really gonna play at this?" Casey asked, grinning like Chuck had never seen Casey grin before. "Are you really going to tell me you two aren't mixing your chocolate and peanut butter?" Chuck's eyes narrowed trying to figure out what Casey was talking about. They became quite wide as he figured it out.

"NO!" Chuck yelled. "Mrs. Walker and I have had the utmost professional relationship!" Casey gave him a look.

"Bull," he said. "You two go to your respective homes each night, right beside each other I might add, and don't see each other?"

"We're friends, mates, kinda exclusive in that regard but you and I can do things too if you'd like," Chuck offered. Casey looked sick.

"Ugh," he replied.

"Casey, I just meant we could watch a movie, or grab a bite to eat," Chuck explained. Casey studied him and shook his head.

"Damn, Bartowski, you are dumber about this than I thought," Casey said. "That girl is crazy about you, and we all know you're crazy about her." Chuck didn't say anything. He went back to checking the wires that made the kids fly. Casey's line had started to become frayed from use, which made sense because it was the one that was used the most. Chuck was certain his would be frayed because of the weight on it versus the others, but it wasn't and neither were the other two.

"The rest are good," Chuck said. Casey grunted, not looking up from working on the line. "Casey, I mean if we did do something and it went wrong while we're coteaching and doing all of this." Casey never looked up.

"Life's a risk, Kid," he said. "But let me ask you this, if you do nothing and in the meantime Cole swoops down and does his thing, how mad are you gonna be?

"She doesn't like Cole," Chuck replied. Casey grunted.

"Yeah but if you keep leaving her frustrated, and he cashes in," Casey said.

"Stop, woah, enough, I get the picture," Chuck said. "I have to go talk to her."

"Not now, Numbnuts," Casey said.

"I wasn't going to now, I need to tell her about the line," Chuck said.

"Oh," Casey replied, grinning. "You are so screwed."

"We'll figure something out about stalling Emmett," he said. Casey chuckled. "Oh, you meant the other thing. So if I'm so screwed, why bring this up?" Casey chuckled again and shook his head. Chuck thought for a minute. "Wait, you mean…ugh," Chuck walked away with his head hurting.

Chuck found Sarah and explained what was going on, she nodded, but fear was on her face. He looked around, decided her being calm was more important than anything, and took her hand. Her head whipped up at him.

"Hey, you got this," Chuck said calmly. "You are Sarah 'Freakin' Walker." She gave him a small smile. "Sarah, you need to get control of yourself, you got this."

"Chuck, if he-" she began.

"Okay, stop right there," Chuck said. "You are amazing, you are the best at this, we got you, I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong back there, you have this." She started to speak. "I'm not above kissing you right here, to get you embarrassed and mad at me to get your mind off of this." She stared at him, swallowed, and put a hand on his chest.

"One, I would never be embarrassed or mad if you kissed me," she began. Chuck swallowed. "Two, did you ever think that maybe that would do the exact opposite of what you were trying to accomplish?" Chuck shook his head no. "Three, maybe that should be my reward for staying calm."

"Is that what you want as your reward?" Chuck heard himself ask. He didn't know who currently looked more shocked with the question, him or Sarah.

"Breaking up a lover's moment?" Emmett asked.

"If it is, that would be none of your business, now would it Emmett?" Sarah asked. "Today, we are going to show you the entire prep for the play, so it is your lucky day." Emmett nodded, and headed toward his seat. Sarah turned to Chuck, winked, and headed toward her spot. "We'll talk later, I have a reward to earn," she said softly as she walked by. Chuck's jaw nearly bounced off the floor.

}o{

When Chuck had walked on stage earlier she had given him a questioning look and the OK sign.

"Director, the safety check has been completed, and we are ready to begin when you are," Chuck said. The smile Sarah sent him made him feel warm all over. They really needed to talk. Chuck took his position, and noticed Bryce was really not paying attention. "Hey, Bryce, is the mat set?"

"I don't like the way it feels under me," Bryce replied.

"Larkin, you're playing with fire," Casey said. "If you slip, you could get a kid killed."

"I'm not gonna slip, Casey," Bryce replied. Chuck shook his head, but he really wasn't sure what he could do, not with Emmett out in the audience.

"Bryce, use the mat," Chuck said. Bryce rolled his eyes, and put the mat under his line. Everything was going well, until it was time for the air dance. Bryce kicked the mat away, and Chuck gave him a look. Bryce returned his own smug look and Chuck shook his head as he got his kid in the air. Bryce jerked and it happened, he slipped and hit the ground. Bryce was holding onto the line from the ground, but Chuck had shot his left hand out to grab Bryce's rope. The children were in the air, and it took everything in Chuck's power to keep both kids up in the air. He looked up and noticed that the two he had were lower than the other child by nearly a foot. Chuck felt someone grab the line beside him, and Shaw was there. The two shared a look, nodded, and pulled until they got their two kids lined up with Cole's. The scene change went perfectly.

When the curtains closed Shaw drug Bryce up to his feet, and went out to help to unbuckle the children and attach the line ends to the lines. Chuck sprinted across the stage to his spot while the others stayed where they were. Chuck was busy putting up the props to the new scene but he could see across the stage the men that had stayed behind had circled Bryce and were talking to him….well, chewing his butt seemed to be a better description. The adrenaline from what had happened wore off, and Chuck realized how bad his shoulders hurt. He wasn't about to let the kids know what had happened. They didn't need to know how bad it could have been. A few hours later, Chuck was hooking up Peter for the last time that day. He whispered she was good to go, and she gave him her usual hug for luck. Casey climbed the ladder, jumped off, pulling the line, and she flew through the open doors. Chuck ran over and helped him to his feet like he had to each time he jumped off the ladder. They made it to the ending without any more hiccups, and Chuck walked away to begin the reset of the stage before Bryce could say anything to him. He worked with the stage crew for about fifteen minutes moving things when Morgan approached.

"Dude, Emmett was impressed," Morgan said, happily.

"That's good," Chuck said. "He doesn't know about…"

"Nope, he's gone, none the wiser, and Casey, Shaw, and Bryce are down there talking about it now. He could have gotten that kid killed," Morgan said softly. Chuck nodded.

"And Sarah never would have forgiven herself," Chuck added. "I mean I never want to see anyone hurt, but…you know what, it's over, and I have a feeling we'll never have to talk about that mat again." Morgan nodded.

"Mr. Bartowski," he heard Sarah's voice say behind him. He turned around, and there was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. "I would like a minute to discuss that run through while it is still fresh on your mind."

"Sure, Mrs. Walker," Chuck said. The look in her eyes… "I need to finish help resetting this thought."

"I'll take care of it all, Sarah," Morgan said, grinning. "You two have many important things to discuss.

"Thank you, Morgan," Sarah said. Sarah turned and walked away with Chuck following her. They walked to the office in the theater. She opened the door and walked in, turning on the light. Chuck walked in, heard the door slam shut, and found himself pressed against the door, being kissed like his life depended on it by Sarah.

"Sarah," he mumbled.

"You owe me my prize, Chuck," she said. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

"You're the director," he said grinning.

"Chuck," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I think we're going to have to reevaluate our friendship," Sarah said. "I think we might have no choice but to upgrade it."

"Sooo, everything like it was, just more benefits, Mate?" he said grinning. Sarah grabbed his shirt.

"Talk less, kiss more," she said. And he did.

* * *

A/N: For the record everything that happened to Chuck, stopping kid from crashing into the set, set running over my foot, and flying two kids at once…happened to me…My backstage help was great, I didn't have any problems, except lack of volunteers and no one could have predicted how many we would need…til next time…hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Ch 5, The School Dance

A/N: I would like to apologize for the lack of updates to this. I know what I wanted to do, but I couldn't decide which song to use. With the cancellation of Brooklyn 99, there became a logical one to start this off with. While I'll always miss Chuck, 99 is one of those shows you just love. So here's to you guys, hoping you get picked up somewhere. Welcome to Ch 5, High School Dance

A/N 2: Before I could even get this posted, NBC, has picked it up. NINE NINE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I really didn't know the words to this song before I wrote this fic….I didn't!

* * *

Chuck shook his head looking across the gym. He counted eight students, four he would call nerds, the other four were freshmen and looked like they had thought this was going to be a big deal the way they were dressed. It was just after 9:30 and the dance was supposed to last until midnight. "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" was playing by Tears for Fear. While Chuck enjoyed the song, he wasn't sure that it was connecting to the current crowd at a high school dance. He looked over at the DJs, the self-named duo, Jeffster and decided he wasn't going to tell them.

He looked over at his fellow chaperon, who had an amused smirk on her face, and her thoughts were somewhere else. He silently hoped they were about him. It had been just over 24 hours since she pulled him into that theater office and kissed him soundly and thoroughly. That night had led to another massage of his shoulders. As she was working out the knots, he told her about Bryce, which had been a mistake. Not the telling her about Bryce, but doing so while he was getting a massage. She was squeezing his muscles from irritation and it had been a bit painful. He was hoping they could talk that night, but after the massage, and the excitement from the day had waned, Chuck found himself drifting off. He awoke that morning finding his "mate" snuggled against him, smirking in her sleep, a leg thrown over him, which he found both possessive and ridiculously sexy.

He was very quiet all morning, not sure how to bring up what had happened yesterday. Casey's words kept bouncing through his mind. He wasn't about to let Cole swoop in. Not that he could really stop Cole. Cole was well put together. Chuck was secure enough in his manhood to admit that. Now that he thought about it, there were several he worked with that were well put together, classically handsome.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sarah asked, when she came to a stoplight.

"How attractive most of my male co-workers are," Chuck said honestly. Sarah blinked, slowly turned toward him as it dawned on Chuck what he just said. "So I have a dilemma, I either let you wonder things about me, or I explain how I got to where I was when you asked me, and that might actually be more awkward." An amused smile covered Sarah's face.

"Ah, screw it," he mumbled. "I was thinking about something Casey had said to me about how if you became frustrated waiting on me that Cole might move in, and I didn't want that to happen, not that I'm in any position to stop Cole because he's much more put together than me, and then that led me thinking to my other male coworkers and how they're put together. I mean seriously, Casey has a jaw that is chiseled out of granite." Sarah was staring at him, bemusement and concerned mixed into one look. "Should have kept my mouth shut?" Sarah chuckled.

"No, it's just a lot to process," she said. "However, I hope you included yourself in your thoughts," Sarah said, turning back as the light turned green.

"I mean if I were a girl I'd do me," Chuck said, making Sarah laugh. She smirked, looked at him, then back to the road. He grinned, and figured the conversation was over.

"We talking a cheap one night stand, or a satisfying long term relationship?" she asked, smirking.

"Why not both?" Chuck asked. Sarah burst into laughter and pulled into the parking lot. Chuck felt no tension between them, a little bit of awkwardness perhaps, but no tension. She parked the car and turned to him.

"Tonight, a football game and a dance," she reminded him. Chuck groaned, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back on the seat. "So, I know I kinda got you into this mess, but I need a favor." He opened one eye and looked over at her. "Can we stay at my place tonight? After this is over, I'm going to need maximum cuddling and sleep-in cuddling in the morning."

"Sure," he said, smiling until his nose wrinkled. "I can stay and cuddle with the best of them."

"You sure can," she said. "Who knows, maybe we'll find out about other things," she said winking and getting out of the car. Chuck sat there, jaw dropped. "Come on!" she yelled and he ran out after her. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her about it all day. They had hurried home after school to change into comfortable clothes and stop somewhere to grab a quick bite to eat. They got to the football game and realized they could sit just about anywhere they wanted, due to the lack of students attending the game. It was chilly for a California evening and Sarah found herself snuggled into Chuck to try and get warm.

"Mr. Bartowski," Luke Carter, one of his students said, pulling the two out of their thoughts and cuddling at the game. "Mom said to give this to you two." He handed them a blanket, which Sarah took and began to spread out over the two.

"Thank you, Luke," Sarah said, and waved to Luke's mother. She gave Sarah a knowing smile. Luke was standing there, staring at the two of them. "You can sit here and watch the game with us if you like."

"No thank you," Luke said, grinning. He gave them a thumbs up and left.

"Huh," Sarah said, and went back to being snuggled up against Chuck.

"Not one bit of chill in you at all, eh, Walker?" Chuck asked.

"Nope," she said popping the "p". And that's the way they stayed for the remainder of the game. They left as soon as the game was over, returning the blanket and thanking Luke and his mother again, to go chaperon the dance. Chuck checked his watch, only five minutes had passed.

"This is going to be a long night," Sarah said. "Think they'll be upset if I dragged you into a supply closet for a while?" Chuck whipped his head around, and saw the salacious grin on her face. "What? Can't I have some fun with my mate?"

"You know yesterday you said something about reevaluating our friendship and upgrading it," Chuck began.

"Chuck, are we really reevaluating or just admitting what is going on?" she asked him, a bit shyly. Chuck looked out over the dance floor.

"Sarah-" he began, but was cut off.

"Jeffster would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight," Lester said into the microphone.

"Stick a pin in this," Sarah said, a look of disappointment on her face. Chuck nodded, but was secretly pleased she was disappointed.

"I feel that love is in the air tonight," Lester said, in a creepy tone that Chuck thought was trying to be sexy, but coming across more as a creeper.

"Just not too much love," Chuck called out to the students, making them laugh. Lester looked around for the voice and saw them. He gave a slow, continuous nod.

"Ah, my chaperons, the young lovers," Lester said, making the students giggle. "I think this is the perfect song for you." "I Want it That Way" by the Backstreet Boys began to play.

"Hey, it's my jam," Chuck said, dancing to it, and lip synching.

"Well, I'm in trouble," Sarah said. Chuck gave her a confused look, and he heard some of the kids laughing at him for his dance moves, but he didn't care, Sarah was smiling at him.

"Wow, Walker, I figured with these moves I'm busting out, you'd be running for the hills," Chuck said a being self-depreciate. Sarah gave him a look.

"I'm not running off," she said softly.

"Really, you like my dancing that much?" he asked. She laughed out loud.

"No, but what I was talking about was-" she began.

"Okay, that didn't seem to have quite the affect I hoped it would," Lester said into the mike, disappointed the two weren't in a full making out frenzy.

"Are you kidding me," Sarah grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I'm really trying to have a conversation here," Sarah said.

"Perhaps I need to fix the mood," Lester said to Jeff, but everyone heard it because his microphone was still on. "The lovers look irritated." Everyone in the gym was staring at Chuck and Sarah. Sarah was staring daggers at Lester. He moved quickly to try and find something to put her at ease. "Let's Give Them Something to Talk About," by Bonnie Raitt began to play.

"A little too on the nose," Sarah grumbled. Chuck was laughing and she turned to him unamused.

"Oh, come on, this is hilarious," Chuck said. "The two poster children for never getting a date are over there trying to make a love connection for us, and they're just getting in the way."

"Love connection?" Sarah asked, with an amused grin on her face. Chuck sobered up quickly.

"Well, erm, that is, uh," Chuck sputtered. She took his hands.

"Chuck, like I was saying before, there is something going on between us, and I think-" Sarah began.

"Mr. Bartowski!" one of the kids shouted. Chuck and Sarah both whipped their heads around, one of the kids had fallen over onto the ground.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know," one of the students answered. "He was standing there and then he smacked at his neck, tried to say something, grabbed at his throat, and then he collapsed."

"He's not getting any air," Sarah said. Chuck started feeling the student's pockets of his pants, and couldn't find what he was looking for. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's an allergic reaction," Chuck said. "Call 911." Sarah dialed as he began to search the coat of the student.

"Inside coat pocket," one of his friends said softly. Chuck reached in, found the EpiPen, and injected the student. Within a few seconds he began to breathe normally, and woke up.

"You okay?" Chuck asked. The student nodded. "Whoa, just stay right here," he said, gently putting his hand on the student's chest so he wouldn't get up. "What are you allergic to?"

"Wasp stings," the student said. Chuck nodded.

"Okay, gang, we need to keep a lookout for this wasp," Chuck said. "Do you have any other pens?" The student shook his head.

"We'll keep the wasp away, Mr. Bartowski," the student who had told Chuck where to find the pen said. Sarah came back. She had snuck off to inform Principal Beckman what had happened. A few minutes later they heard the sirens, and Beckman led the paramedics in. They loaded up the student, and three others left with their friend, leaving four students at the dance.

"I have to go to the hospital, if I'm not back in time, you two have keys and know how to lock up," Beckman said.

"Don't you think we should call it a night?" Chuck asked. Beckman shook her head.

"We have to pay those two regardless and I'm not about to face Emmett and telling him I wasted money shutting down a dance early," Beckman replied.

"The kid could have died," Chuck replied. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chuck, you're a decent human being and thinking like one," Beckman said gently. "Emmett isn't decent and I'm beginning to doubt he's human." Chuck had to agree with that.

"Okay, party people," Lester called out. "This one should help take our mind off of everything." "Tears in Heaven," started to play by Eric Clapton. Chuck shut his eyes. Sarah leaned her head forward into his chest.

"Mr. Bartowski," one of the kids said. "We like it better when you and Miss. Walker were over there, across the room."

"Why, are you about to do something you don't want us to see?" Sarah asked.

"No, we think you're more likely to make out if you're not so close to us," the student said. Chuck turned slowly to look at them, an affronted look on his face.

"Well, I never," he said.

"That's okay, Mr. Bartowski, in fact that's nice that someone is waiting for marriage," the student said and walked off. Sarah was laughing outrageously at that and had buried her head into his shirt.

"I'm just waiting for that special someone," he said facetiously. Sarah continued to laugh. "Mock me if you will."

"Chuck, I'm not mocking you, I just found the whole exchange hilarious," she said, tugging his shirt sleeve and heading back toward the area of the gym they were in before the incident.

"I don't know if I should be over there with you in the dark," Chuck said.

"Afraid I'll do something to ruin your purity?" she asked with a snicker.

"I'm hopin!" he replied. Sarah burst out laughing. "Does that idiot realize this song is about the man losing his kid?"

"He might be the worst DJ ever," Sarah said, looking at Chuck. He looked at her at that moment, their eyes locking. "Hey, we're more than friends, right?" she asked softly.

"Yep," Chuck replied. "We're mates," he said grinning and crinkling his nose. Sarah reached up and touched his nose and said, "boop" at the same time, making Chuck laugh.

"No, really, we're more, right?" Sarah asked, almost shyly.

"Sarah," he began.

"I see the magic is working," Lester said, cutting in.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Chuck yelled turning toward Lester, making him jump back. Jeff came over and got the mike and pointed at Chuck.

"Manes before dames, Bro," Jeff said. Chuck looked at him like he was crazy. Suddenly, "Feeling Good," by Nina Simone began to play. Chuck grinned and turned back to Sarah who was studying his hair.

"I mean, I'm not seeing the mane, but okay," she replied.

"Sarah, you have been so much more than a friend," Chuck said softly. "You've been a mate in almost every definition of the word. You've watched out for me physically, emotionally, and you have supported me in everything we've done. So yes, we are friends, but we are so much more than that, and I'm good with being so much more. I'm good with being even more than we are. I'm crazy about you, and I am so glad I dumped that drink on you."

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" she asked, grinning. Chuck shook his head.

"I'm not that smooth," he said. "If it's okay, I'm going to kiss you now in front of these four students and two knuckle heads. The students are going to make noises and Lester will say something wildly inappropriate." Sarah nodded, and he began to move toward her when she placed a hand on his chest, her eyes dancing.

"So, you said almost every definition of the word," Sarah said. Chuck looked confused. "Mate."

"Oh," he said, his cheeks reddening. "The uh, the erm, verb part," he managed to get out. Sarah was grinning salaciously. He moved in again and she stopped him.

"I mean, I feel the word has been cheated," she said.

"Well, I'm not into one-night stands that much," Chuck said, grinning.

"Good," she replied grinning. He started to move in again and stopped. Her eyes got wide. "What's wrong?"

"You will be gentle, right?" he asked. She roared with laughter.

}o{

It was nearly one in the morning before they dragged themselves into Sarah's house. Jeffster had taken a bit to tear down their setup. Chuck had finally gotten tired of watching them piddle around and came over to help them. Neither Chuck or Sarah had said much on the way home, but they had held hands, the touch necessary. They trudged into the bedroom, and then Chuck turned to leave to give her privacy to change. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back into the bedroom. She grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and changed. He shucked off his shirt and jeans and crawled into bed exhausted. He was nearly asleep when he felt her snuggle against him, and within minutes they were both asleep.

The next morning saw the light slowly pour into the room and also saw Sarah snuggling closer and closer to Chuck. He had just woken when he felt her stretch beside him, pushing her entire body into his side, waking him. She looked at him, and kissed him soundly, neither caring about morning breath. She began to scoot herself on top of him when there was a knock on the door. Chuck looked at her in shock.

"Do you think the universe is actively against us," he paused.

"What," she said, grinning.

"Having the sex," he said, with his own grin. She grabbed her pillow and swatted him with it.

"Say having the sex again and it won't be with me," she said.

"Noted," he said, getting out of bed to see who was at the door. He came back into the bedroom. "Uh, your house, and this would look a bit suspicious." She bounced a shoulder, didn't say a word, and nodded toward the door. Chuck had a huge grin on his face, he went to the front door, opened it, and there stood Emmett. "Emmett, it's a Saturday, what the hell do you want?"

"Emmett?!" Sarah's voice came from the other room. Chuck grinned toward the bedroom and turned around to see a smug look on his face.

"Didn't make it home last night, Mr. Bartowski?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, it's a Saturday, whatever Miss Walker and I are doing," he began.

"We're trying to have the sex!" she yelled.

"How come you can say the sex but I can't?" he yelled back. Emmett was flustered.

"Because," she replied. Chuck nodded and turned back to Emmett.

"Because," Chuck repeated. "That's a good of an answer as any. Now. What are you doing here?"

"The student is fine," Emmett began.

"Good," Chuck said sincerely. Emmett gulped trying to figure out a way to say what was about to come next.

"You saved a young man from a very influential last night," Emmett said. "His parents want to make a donation to the school, and want you to tell them where it should go. I would suggest any of our sporting events since it would draw notice-"

"The programs Sarah and I work with," Chuck said. Sarah appeared beside him, dressed.

"Emmett, if I see one dollar of that money not go to music, the arts, computer science, or languages, I will remove every hair from your body using only a pair of tweezers," Sarah said. Both Chuck and Emmett blanched at that.

"I'll take care of it," Emmett said.

"Emmett," Sarah said, before he could run off. "Never come by my house on my time off again. I don't like you, and I don't like you interrupting my private time, do you understand?" Emmett nodded. Sarah wrapped her arm around Chuck and moved him away from the door. She shut the door behind them, and locked it. "Now, we were talking about the sex."

"Hey, Sarah," Chuck said.

"Yeah, Chuck," she replied grinning at him.

"You don't have to be that gentle," he said.

"Wasn't planning on it," she said swatting his backside as they entered the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I will admit, reading Thin Ice has been a terrible influence on me. I feel Steampunk . Chuckster laughing…til next time…hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Ch 6, Emmett's Revenge

A/N: Boy isn't everything going absolutely perfectly in this fic….Yep…Into every life some rain must fall…I must say, the one constant in this from the readers has been the question, where's Ellie. She's here, but….well…I'm sorry…Warning, some language, it's nothing you wouldn't hear at a high school, also it gets heavy…really heavy…Welcome to Ch 6, Emmett's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Emmett, or Bryce Larkin, but I'm okay publicly flogging two of the three…

* * *

Chuck was on top of the world. It had been a wonderful weekend he had spent with Sarah Walker…his girlfriend. Sarah Walker, Chuck Bartowski's girlfriend. Chuck Bartwoski, Sarah Walker's boyfriend. That just sounded amazing.

"I can practically hear you squealing over there, Chuck," Sarah said, grinning.

"Sarah, I'm shocked the whole world can't," Chuck admitted, making Sarah's grin grow. "We're beating Emmett at his game, we're saving the arts programs, and we're dating, exclusively."

"Seem pretty proud of yourself, Bartowski," Sarah replied.

"Nah, it's just the love of a good woman pouring out of me," Chuck responded. His eyebrows shot up when he realized what he said, but Sarah was laughing, so he didn't worry about it. He wasn't worried about anything. He had Sarah, and that was all he needed. They pulled into the parking lot, entered the building, where they saw Beckman. She didn't look very happy.

"Mr. Bartowski, Miss Walker, my office please," she said, with a pained look on her face. They followed her, not sure what was going on. They entered the office and Emmett was already there, looking quite proud of himself.

"Steal another child's soul, Emmett?" Chuck asked. Sarah slapped his arm for him to behave.

"Mr. Bartwoski, are you and Miss Walker in a personal relationship?" Emmett asked.

"Most people have a personal relationship with other people, Emmett, it's called being friends, having a soul, you might try it," Chuck replied.

"Were you at Miss Walker's house Saturday morning?" Emmett continued.

"That's really none of your damn business," Chuck replied. "Besides, when I took this job, Principal Beckman told me she didn't care what I did on my own time, and to keep it appropriate at dances. We did."

"That was under a different administration," Emmett rebutted.

"Uh, no, you don't run the school," Chuck said, shaking his head. He stood up. "I have classes to teach."

"Sit down, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said softly. Chuck looked at her.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chuck said. Sarah stared at Beckman.

"Sit down, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said again. Chuck remained standing.

"You know what, no," Chuck said, making Beckman very uncomfortable. "This cannot be part of the deal. This is ridiculous, I have done everything and then some to try and make these kids lives better and you're going to let this asshole tell us what to do." Beckman's and Sarah's eyes nearly popped out of their head. Emmett grinned like a snake he was so proud of himself.

"You two are reassigned," Emmett said. Chuck laughed, straightened, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fat chance," Chuck said. "You have no one to teach our classes."

"Oh, you're right about the classes you teach solo," Emmet said. "But I did what you said, I took the money donated by the family, and hired a teacher to teach those classes that you two taught together." Chuck looked at him.

"Okay," he said shrugging. "I get that, so do we have half the day off now?"

"Oh, no," Emmett said, quite proud of himself. "Miss Walker will be assisting Mr. Barker in English since she's a linguist." Chuck looked sick. Sarah stood, turned to Chuck, and took his hands. She looked him in the eyes to try to convey they would be okay. "Mr. Bartowski, you will assist Mr. Montgomery." Chuck nodded. "Also the new teacher I hired will run the school play and forensics. Miss Walker, you are out of the both. Mr. Bartowski, you will not be doing forensics. Miss Walker, you and Mr. Barker will chaperon dances together. Mr. Bartwoski, you and Mr. Montgomery will also chaperon dances together."

"I won't do the play," Chuck said.

"Then I guess we'll just put Bryce in charge of the flyers," Emmett said, grinning. Chuck looked over at Beckman.

"You're going to let this son of a bitch get away with this?" Chuck asked. Beckman didn't answer, she just looked away. "We built all of this Beckman, you asked us to, and now you're going to dump us?"

"Mr. Bartwoski," Emmett said, putting his hand on Chuck's shoulder. Before he could react, Sarah took his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Keep your hands off of my boyfriend," Sarah growled.

"I see you wear the pants in this relationship, Miss Walker," Emmett said, in pain, but still taunting.

"Emmett, she can wear whatever she wants to," Chuck said, shaking his head at the terrified man. Sarah let him go, and came over to Chuck. He held her right in front of Emmett daring him to say something. "I'm disappointed Diane, I thought better of you than this." Beckman didn't answer, she just looked away.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to your replacement," Emmett said, and walked over to the door. Beckman looked pale, and Chuck's mouth dropped when he saw the woman enter the room. "I'd like to introduce to you, Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck stared at his mother as the wheels turned in Sarah's head. "Just so you know, she is the one who helped me come up with the whole plan."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Chuck said, shaking his head. "She's all about the greater good and how the whole is more important than the parts. Great to see you, Mary," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice

"It's Mom or Mrs. Bartowski," Mary replied.

"Nope, because you are neither one of those things," Chuck said. "It's no wonder dad left." Sarah put her hand to her mouth, stunned at Chuck. He always found the good in people, but this, this was something he had never seen.

"Watch your tone with me, young man," Mary snapped.

"What exactly are you going to do? Not be there for me? Tell me to broaden my horizons and learn how to do something myself? Put everyone else in front of your children?" Chuck asked. "I knew it was a mistake to ask for your help, you haven't changed a lick." He turned to Emmett. "I was wrong, Emmett. I don't know your mom, so I don't know if you're a son of a bitch or not, but I am." Sarah's mouth dropped, and Mary stiffened in shock. Chuck turned to Beckman. "It appears I've come down with something and instead of throwing up on you, I'm taking the day off," and he walked out of the office.

"Since I've been with him in every conceivable way for the past 48 hours, I've probably got it too," Sarah said, and followed after him.

"That went well," Emmett said.

"Get out of my office you slimy son of a bitch," Beckman yelled. Emmett fled. Beckman stared at Mary. "Did you learn nothing?" Mary gave Beckman a frosty look, turned, and left. Beckman sat there a minute and picked up the phone. "We have a problem," she said. "Will you help?"

Outside, Sarah was hurrying to catch up with Chuck. He was tall, pissed, and was covering ground in a hurry.

"Chuck, will you wait!" she yelled. Chuck turned, surprised to see her.

"Sarah, you have to go back. This isn't your problem." She caught up with him, with an eyebrow raised. An amused smile came to her face as she saw Chuck process the look on her face and rethink what he had said. She took his hands in hers.

"Chuck Bartowski, you are my boyfriend, and whatever problems are yours, are mine, that's the way things work," she said. Chuck nodded, and looked in the direction of the office he had just came from, anger covering his face.

"Yeah, I know that," he said. "I had to learn that on my own, since I had no one to teach me." Sarah wondered just what happened to him and Ellie. He looked down at her. "Sorry, when she's around it drags up old reflexes. Mine has always been to run. You know, it's funny, I want everyone to like me, except one person. The one who gave birth to me. I just want her to stay out of my life."

"Come'ere," she said, pulling him into a hug. "I don't know what you grew up with, you know a little of what I grew up with, but as long as we're together, my promise to you is this, your problems are my problems."

"Literally," he muttered, causing her to chuckle. He pulled away, cupped her cheek in his hand, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I make you the same promise. Now, I owe you a story, but not here, you mind taking me to that coffee shop you like?" He pulled away, she nodded, took his hand, and led him out of the school. They passed a senior who was just coming in, and she grinned at Sarah.

"Get it, Miss Walker," she said, holding up her hand. Sarah high-fived her and looked over at Chuck who looked a bit proud of himself. They got in the car, drove to the coffee shop, ordered, took their seats, when Chuck hopped up and said he wanted to wash off his face for a second. He left his phone on the table. Sarah knew his code, he had given it to her. She never wanted to be that person, but she knew he needed someone more than her right now. She made a decision, right or wrong, picked up the phone, smiled at the picture of them as his lock screen, unlocked it, and made a phone call.

"Chuck, everything okay?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, it's Sarah."

"Sarah…THE Sarah Walker?" Ellie asked. It sounded like she was vibrating, but that wasn't possible, was it? "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda, Mary was hired at the high school," Sarah began.

"Where are you?" Ellie asked. "Does he know that you called?"

"No," Sarah began.

"You did the right thing," Ellie told her. She really hoped Chuck saw it the same way. Sarah told her where they were. They disconnected, Sarah put down the phone, and waited. Chuck came out of the bathroom, sat down, and looked…well…flustered.

"I need to tell you a lot," he began. "I just have trouble doing it, Ellie should be here. I should call her."

"I already did," Sarah said, looking down and deciding to just plow through this. "I understand if you're mad at me, but I did it because I don't know what you're going through, and she does, and the way you talk about her, like she's your actual mom, but your sister, and-" Chuck laid his hand over hers, and she looked up at him. He had an understanding smile on his face.

"Thank you," Chuck said softly. It was a few minutes later when a hurricane blew in the door. Sarah was taken aback. Here was this doctor, woman who had been like a mother to Chuck, and from what Chuck had told Sarah had one of the kindest souls she had ever heard of. To top it off, Ellie was simply elegant. Beauty, grace, and Bartowski charm. Sarah stood to shake her hand, and was gathered in a full on hug.

"Thank you," Ellie muttered, pulled away, studied her, and smiled. "Chuck, you didn't do this woman justice."

"How do you really describe her?" Chuck asked. Ellie shrugged, having to agree with him. They all sat, Ellie beside Sarah. Chuck told Ellie what happened, with Sarah filling in when he got a little embarrassed with what he had said. Ellie sighed.

"So, I guess you need the full story to understand this," Ellie said.

"I mean, yes, but it's your story, the two of you," Sarah said. "It's not my place."

"Sarah, you're family," Ellie said simply. The grin on Chuck's face read, "don't even bother fighting her, you will lose."

"Okay," Sarah said, an amused smile on her face. Ellie nodded.

"Let's be fair, Mom has no business being a mother," Ellie began.

"None," Chuck agreed. Sarah watched and listened to the two. There was no bile or hatred, they were just stating facts.

"Mom was very good at teaching, I believe you call it pedagogy," Ellie said. Sarah looked at Chuck, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay, that makes sense," she muttered. Chuck looked away, his ears red.

"Oh, I know what he did that first day," Ellie said, smacking his arm.

"Ow," he said, rubbing it, but grinning at the both of them. Ellie wasn't mad, she was shaking her head.

"He reverts because of her sometimes," Ellie explained.

"Is it gonna be one of those conversations like I'm not in the room, because if so I can leave," Chuck said. Ellie and Sarah both glared at him. He gulped. "Right, shutting up."

"Mom's very…clinical," Ellie said. Chuck nodded. "She doesn't think Chuck can ever be an effective teacher because he cares too much, empathizes with his students."

"That's why they love him," Sarah said. "I'm sorry, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, how does she connect with them?"

"Mom, has these great projects that excite kids into learning, Chuck goes about it a different way," Ellie explained. "What Chuck, USUALLY," she said, turning to him and faux glaring. "Does, is try to reason with her there is no one way."

"He's right," Sarah said. "Some students do have trouble connecting with Chuck's way of teaching, but his enthusiasm and infectiousness usually makes all the students interested and want to try." Ellie beamed. Ellie looked over at Chuck, who nodded.

"Mom wasn't always this bad," Ellie began. "She met dad, who was a lot like Chuck in his affection for others." Chuck smiled and looked away. "Mom…tried. Even then she had trouble sometimes connecting with us, but she tried, really hard. She put everything into teaching and trying to be a good mom." Ellie sighed. "Of course she tried to do things very precise, exact, and with a schedule, and I flourished in that environment…Chuck…."

"Oh dear God," Sarah blurted out, causing both of the Bartowskis to laugh. "That must have been awful." Ellie smiled.

"He was more hardheaded back then," Ellie said, making Sarah wince. "But, it worked…until…" Chuck reached over and squeezed Ellie's hand.

"It wasn't your fault," he said softly. Ellie nodded, tears in her eyes.

"You have to understand, Sarah, back then, there wasn't a lot of stuff about mental health. There wasn't the training, and I know there's so little now, but teachers didn't have all the tools they needed," Ellie said. Worry began to gather in Sarah's stomach. "Mom was working with a student, and the student said she needed more time with her. I had soccer practice…." She trailed off, her eyes full of tears.

"When they found her the next morning," Chuck began. "Well…" Chuck turned away, tears in his eyes.

"Suicide?" Sarah whispered. Chuck nodded.

"It was an absolute tragedy, but Mom took it too far," Ellie said. "She pulled away from her family. She had been close with the student. The student wrote a note that basically said Mom was the last person who cared about her, but it was obvious her kids would always come before her students."

"She pulled away from us, from Dad, from her friends," Chuck said, looking down. "Suzy Mathis was my mother's favorite student, and she killed herself, and mom swore it would never happen again no matter what it took."

"We had been taught by her for years, we had a father, we were fine," Ellie said, mimicking their mother. "She needed help, Sarah, and she managed to hide it all by working so hard at school. All they saw was the best teacher they had turning it up another notch, losing herself in the work, but the school was winning awards." Sarah shook her head and blew out a breath.

"It was about a year later, dad gave up and left," Chuck said. "He tried to take us, but, she fought him and won. She was never there. Ellie had to raise me, because I was clueless. I mean let's be honest, I'm barely on solid foods myself, now." Both women laughed. Tears were still in everyone's eyes. "Thanks, Sis."

"Anytime, Chuck," she said, smiling. "You're Aces, Charles." Chuck smiled back at her. She turned to Sarah. "So, that's why I was so excited to find out about you two, and why he was hesitant to have you meet me, because we have a huge bond, but sometimes I have to explain it, and it scares people."

"What person in their right mind would run away from you two?" Sarah asked.

"She needs to heal," Chuck said softly. "I love her still, I'm just so angry."

"Chuck, you have to go back," Sarah said. "To the play."

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Don't do what dad did," Ellie said gently. Chuck stopped moving, shut his eyes, and nodded.

"I need to stay for them," Chuck said.

"And for me," Sarah added, her voice full of life. Chuck looked at her. "Hey, I'm gonna toot my own horn, I basically did all the hard work, she's coming in and getting the glory, but whatever, we know who did the work. Make me look good, Chuck."

"Sarah, you don't need any help there," Chuck said. Sarah turned to Ellie.

"See, that's why I keep him around," Sarah said, grinning. She turned back to Chuck. "Now, don't worry about Cole, I promise he's got nothing compared to my boyfriend." Ellie beamed. "She does know we're dating…exclusively?" Ellie cleared her throat and Chuck grinned.

"What's the plan?" Ellie asked. Sarah shrugged.

"No plan," Sarah replied. "Our hands are tied. Emmett took the Carter's money and hired your mom with it, split us up, and fired us from the extracurriculars."

"Dr. Carter?" Ellie asked.

"I guess," Chuck replied.

"Okay, Dr's orders," Ellie said, grinning. "You two go enjoy the day, worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." Chuck and Sarah said their good-byes, and headed to their car. Ellie got in her car, pulled out her phone, and made a call. "Dr. Carter, Dr. Woodcomb here. I'm good, I just wanted to let you know what happened after you donated the money to what is now Buy More High. How? I'm Chuck Bartowski's sister. I'll be glad to meet you at the hospital," she said, and hung up grinning. "Nobody messes with my brother, Emmett," she said, as she drove off.

* * *

A/N: Ooof….David giveth…David taketh away…sorry to be so heavy, and yes, I do know of a very similar story that happened…next time, we have a big fight coming to see who rules the school…(psst it's me, it will be alright)…til next time…hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Ch 7, The Coup d'Etat

A/N: I've been working on some fics that you all haven't seen yet, and they've been a little heavy (well for me they are, for everyone else, eh). We went from tomfoolery, which I always enjoy, to maybe a touch of angst. You know I hate angst. So let's try and find a spot somewhere in the middle. Welcome to Ch 7, The Coup d'Etat

A/N 2: I've just struggled with this chapter for days. I'm not in love with it, but I'm posting it and moving on. I don't think it's the best, and I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but neither does Emmett.

* * *

Chuck woke up, opened his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. He felt around him, and realized he was alone in bed. He heard sounds in the kitchen, thought for a second, and pulled the covers over his head. Today…today he refused. Today he just didn't care, and no one could make him go in. This was him adulting, and today he was going to take an F in adulting. His mother was back, causing more problems in his life. He knew it was a bad idea to say anything to her about the play, but it was the only way they could afford the rights. He groaned. Hee just wanted to stay in bed, but it was lonely, but what was going to be even lonelier, was after lunch when he was with Roan Montgomery, and Sarah was with Cole Barker. UGGGHHHHH! Cole. Barker. He was good looking, smooth, and had that British accent that made all the girls swoon. All the girls swoon? Was it the 70s? He bet Cole Barker never used the phrase, make all the girls swoon.

"Are you going to hide in bed all day?" he heard Sarah's voice ask. He loved hearing that voice, and he was going to miss it today. Today SUCKED! So hard. UGGGHHHHH!

"Yes," he said as poutily as humanly possible, burrowing further under the covers.

"Are you going to pout all day as well?" she asked, humor in her voice. Why was there humor in her voice? Didn't she realize today was going to SUCK? Didn't she care?

"Maybe," he huffed, a little irritated that she wasn't bothered by this at least as much as he was. Weren't girlfriends supposed to be sensitive when their boyfriend was feeling insecure about the British hunk?

"Charles Irving Bartowski," she said. Welp, she was done kidding around.

"Uggghhhh," he replied, throwing back the covers and seeing Sarah. He paused in mid-throwing of the blankets. Sarah was wearing a pink button up blouse, and a tan skirt. Chuck got a grin on his face. That wasn't Buy More attire. "Saarrrahhh," he said, sing-songy and grinning. Maybe his girlfriend was more sensitive to his needs than he realized.

"See something you like?" she asked, the smile on her face enough to light the room.

"Emmett is going to be so mad," Chuck said, laughing. How did he get so lucky to have this amazing woman in his life? He'd take having the worst mother in the world if the trade off was Sarah freaking Walker. He got an idea.

"What is he going to do?" she asked. Chuck smiled, hopped out of bed, and grabbed his shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get my own clothes," he said gleefully. He bound out of the house, stopped, and then came back.

"Keys?" she asked, an amused and knowing smile on her face.

"Keys," he confirmed.

}o{

Sarah glanced at Chuck. His light lavender button up shirt and black slacks were a whole lot better looking than the nerd herd outfit he had been forced to wear since school started. She asked him if he was okay with her teaching with Cole, and he quickly said no, but that was his problem, not hers. She squeezed his hand and he grinned at her. They pulled up into the parking lot, and exited the car.

"We got this," Sarah said, winking at him. He gave her a quick hug and kiss and started toward the school when he felt her hand yank him back. She kissed him hard, and he forgot where he was for a moment. She released him and ran her thumb over the back of his neck. "We got this," she said again.

"Walker, Bartowski," Casey grunted walking by. He looked…pleased, which worried Chuck. They started toward the school and Sarah took his hand in hers. He looked at her, a little surprised, and she smiled at him, encouraging him. They heard footsteps behind them.

"Charles, Sarah, good to see you both," Roan said, a mysterious smile on his face, like he knew something they didn't.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Roan," Chuck said. "I just needed sometime to adjust to some…personal conflicts." Roan waved his hand.

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Roan said. "Diane told me the entire situation."

"I guess I need to get caught up," Chuck said, a little worried about teaching history. Roan grinned.

"Yesterday we talked about bloodless coups," he said, a grin on his face. "We talked about leaders and the styles of leadership they use, and how a good leader can adapt. I think today we'll try a social experiment, we might all be in for a suprise." Chuck nodded, having no idea what he was talking about. Roan parted from them once they got inside. "Charles, Miss Walker," he said, nodding. They watched him walk off.

"Do you feel like that should have meant more than it did to me?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged and grinned.

"You better read up on your history, Mr. Bartowski," she said.

"I would but my mate keeps me busy most nights," he replied.

"Well, your mate should probably stop then so you can catch up," she said, looking at him, pointedly.

"Uhm, well, you see, I'd rather she didn't," he said. She nodded, an amused smile on her face.

"I thought so," she said.

"What are you two wearing?" they heard the voice of Emmett say. The two kept looking at each other.

"Do you think if we ignore him the bad man will go away?" he asked. The two started down the hall away from Emmett.

"I'm talking to you," Emmett said. "Beckman, tell them I'm talking to them." Beckman was walking down the hall toward them.

"If you two would join me in my office," she said. "Also, Emmett is talking to you."

"We're ignoring him," Chuck said. They walked into Beckman's office, and Diane locked the door. Emmett pounded on the door for a minute and then went away.

"I loathe that man," Beckman said. She turned to Chuck and Sarah. "We should hurry, I have a feeling he'll be back. I owe you two an apology for yesterday."

"I think I owe you one," Chuck replied, looking ashamed.

"No, Chuck, what we did to you yesterday was…inexcusable," Beckman said. "If I were you I'd be prepared for anything today." She looked at them for a moment. "I approve of the wardrobe."

"We felt there were no real consequences to not dressing the way we wanted," Sarah said. The door opened and Emmett had the keys. Beckman was fuming at the invasion into her office.

"What do you think you are doing?" Beckman yelled.

"Talking to these two for their inappropriate dress," Emmett replied. Beckman gave Chuck a look and nodded.

"I talked to Mrs. Vanderbeak yesterday," Chuck said to Beckman. "She wanted to thank you for the recommendation of the hotel."

"How is she?" Beckman asked.

"Excuse me," Emmet said.

"She seems to be doing wonderful," Chuck replied.

"Ahem, I need to talk to you two about your dress," Emmett said.

"She said she's finally getting the time to be the aunt she wanted to be," Chuck said.

"I'm talking!" Emmett bellowed. All three continued to ignore him and he stomped out.

"Quick, let's go out this side door," Beckman said, and they all hurried out. Emmett came back in holding a megaphone.

"EXCUSE ME!" he bellowed into the megaphone. It was then he noticed the office was empty. Chuck and Sarah found themselves in Chuck's classroom, laughing about the insanity of the situation.

"You know," Sarah said, walking into a hug, with Chuck sitting on the edge of his desk. "In a few minutes, this could be scandalous."

"Well, we wouldn't want to upset the students now would we?" Chuck asked.

"God forbid they see a couple in a respectful loving relationship," she said. She saw something in his eyes. "What?" Chuck shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

"Loving?" he asked. Sarah blushed, but stayed where she was and bounced a shoulder.

"Gotta problem with my terminology?" she asked.

"I do believe we have already established you are the linguist in this real-"

"Ahha! There you are!" Emmett exclaimed. "Now, I'm going to need you both to get into your proper uniform."

"I'm really getting tired of this tool interrupting us," Chuck said to Sarah, making her laugh.

"We are within the school dress code, Emmett," Sarah said.

"We had a deal," Emmett said, trying to draw himself up to look important.

"We did, and then you altered it," Sarah said, pulling away from Chuck and walking toward Emmett. He started backpedaling. "Pray I don't alter it further."

"I don't know if you could be any hotter," Chuck muttered. She turned to him and winked. Emmett fled the room before Sarah hurt him. She gave him a kiss on the lips with an emphatic smack and headed toward her room. For the next several hours the two of them taught their classes, and then the bell rang for what used to be their joint planning period. Sarah and Chuck had decided they would keep this period together until someone told them different. Chuck noticed very little traffic in the hallway as Sarah came in. He kept watching the halls, until it looked like a ghost town well before the bell rang.

"Something's going on," Sarah said. The two walked out of the room, and saw no one in any of the halls. No one was in the classrooms, no one was in the lunchroom, or in the gym. They walked to the front office where Emmett was fuming and Mary Bartwoski was watching him.

"This is your doing," he said, stomping toward Chuck and shoving his finger in Chuck's face.

"Would you like me to remove that for you, Chuck," Sarah said, venom dripping from her voice. Emmett pulled his finger back, quickly. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Those children," Emmett said. Chuck looked outside where all the teachers and students were.

"Some of those are teachers," Chuck replied. Emmett was stewing.

"Don't be smart," Mary said. Chuck turned towards her slowly.

"Chuck, she's not worth your time," Sarah said, putting her arm around him. Chuck looked at her, and the two walked outside, their arms around each other. The crowd cheered.

"What is going on?" Chuck asked.

"A coup, Charles," Roan answered. "A bloodless coup." Emmett came outside with his megaphone.

"If you are not back inside this school within one minute, all of you will be given failing grade," Emmett said. Students began to panic, and many started back inside, apologizing to Chuck and Sarah. They told them they understood, and not to worry about it. Chuck thought they would all go in, but they didn't. In a bit, only the teachers and the students that had Chuck and Sarah, or were in the play, were outside. "Seems your little stunt didn't work, Mr. Bartowski," Emmett said, gloating.

"He had nothing to do with, you pompous twit," Casey yelled out. "We just all hate you." Emmett's eyes were opened wide in shock.

"Students, you have been led astray," Emmett said into the megaphone. "I will give you one more minute to come inside or you will all be given failing grades."

"Why did you split up Miss Walker and Mr. Bartowski?" one of the students yelled.

"Because of their inappropriate behavior," Emmett said, with a tone in his voice that the student was stupid for asking.

"What inappropriate behavior?" a voice yelled. Chuck found the student. It was Luke Carter.

"They were making unprofessional sexual advances on each other," Emmett said.

"When?" Luke yelled back.

"At the football game," Emmett said, proud of himself.

"No they weren't," an adult female voice came from the same direction as Luke. He looked over and saw it was Luke's mother. "They were watching a football game, cuddled together, like any other couple out there. I saw the entire thing. They also saved my sons life at the dance. How is any of that unprofessional?"

"Well, it's not proper," Emmett said.

"I wish I had a boyfriend treat me the way Mr. Bartowski treats Miss Walker," a voice yelled. Chuck was pretty sure it was Olivia.

"I wish I had a girlfriend as hot as Miss Walker," some boy said.

"Hey, watch it," Chuck warned.

"See," Mrs. Carter said. "They are not unprofessional."

"It's out of my hands," Emmett said, proud of himself.

"Well, so is the check I wrote you," another male voice said. Emmett paled.

"What?" he squeaked.

"I'm going to move my son to a private school since he can't learn from those two, and I won't be making the rest of my donation," Dr. Carter said. Chuck thought Emmett might pass out.

"Now, wait just a minute," Emmett said. "We had a deal."

"It got altered," Chuck said. Sarah smiled at him and Emmett went pale.

"What do you want?" Emmett choked out.

"Everything back the way it was, plus whatever those two want," Dr. Carter said.

"I can't just go and fire Mrs. Bartowski," Emmett said.

"I didn't say you had to, but those two go back to teaching together, running the play, and whatever else, and if they don't, I don't pay the instalments that I planned on paying," Dr. Carter replied. Emmett looked defeated.

"But you said a lump sum," Emmett whined.

"He altered the deal, Emmett," Sarah said, shoulder bumping Chuck.

"I hate Star Trek," Emmett muttered. Chuck just shook his head.

"Why don't you use Mrs. Bartowski with curriculum, testing, and helping you run the school in an environment more suited for the students," Sarah offered. Chuck looked at her.

"That's a great idea," he said.

"You can live with it?" she asked. Chuck shrugged.

"She's good at what she's good at," he replied. "Another thing," he said out loud. "These stupid Buy More uniforms go." Emmett nodded.

"Mr. Bartowski, Miss Walker, I will check in with you before I release a check to him each month," Dr Carter said.

"Thank you, Sir," Sarah said. "You're helping these kids."

"You save child's life, I figured it was the least I could do," Dr. Carter said.

"Okay, if we're all good back to class," Beckman ordered. The students all turned to Chuck and Sarah.

"You heard them kids, back to class," Chuck said. Sarah gave him a hug. "Careful, we'll get separated," he joked.

"Give him a big kiss," one of the girls yelled out. Sarah laughed and they all went back inside.

}o{

They sat in their booth at the restaurant that night, Ellie and Awesome joining them. Chuck raised a glass.

"To my big sister, who still watches out for me, and saved me, yet again," he said.

"Here, here," Sarah said, as they made the toast. Ellie grinned.

"So I happened to know a guy who could help you out," Ellie said, shrugging. "You two literally did all the work. All I had to do was point out how bad things were going and he had the solution." She looked at Chuck and Sarah and Chuck thought she was going to explode.

"What, Ellie?" Chuck asked, a grin on his face.

"So, you two, how serious?" she said.

"We're mates," Chuck answered. Sarah rolled her eyes, wrapped her arms around him and looked at him.

"I can't speak for him, but it's as serious as I've ever been involved with someone else," Sarah replied. "Oh, boy." Chuck looked up and his mother was heading toward them.

"What is SHE doing here?" Ellie hissed. Sarah was taken back at how much venom there was in her voice.

"Eleanor, how are you?" Mary asked as she approached. Ellie just looked at her. "Charles, I need a word with you in private."

"No," Chuck said, sitting there, shaking his head.

"Charles," she said, in a voice that was used to being listened to. Chuck continued to sit there. He took a chip, dipped it in salsa, and ate it slowly. He then began to choke, because he dipped it in the hot salsa. Sarah rubbed his back as he coughed it up. "It's obvious I have made a terrible error in the past, and have not been a proper mother, that's why I'm here." Ellie and Chuck both looked at her. "You're going to have to refinance your home."

"Why would I do that?" Chuck asked.

"Because I co-signed for it," she said.

"What?" Chuck said. "How, you were never there!"

"You were going to be denied and the loan officer knew me and that I was your mother," she explained. "She went around your back, and did break some laws, but we did it for you. I will not be on that loan as long as you are seeing her."

"First, what the hell business of yours is it who I see?" Chuck asked. "Second, you two broke the law, not me."

"I will sue to have my name removed," Mary said.

"Fine," Chuck said, throwing up his hands. "I'll refinance it. Now go away." Mary didn't move.

"You will be denied," she said. Chuck turned toward her.

"Then I'll figure something out," he said. "You know what, I won't pay it, then it will screw with your credit too." He turned back to the chips, but felt the eyes of the other three on him.

"I will refinance it in my name and you will quit dating her," Mary said. "Every since you've begun this dalliance you have made terrible decisions." Chuck turned to Sarah.

"You're the linguist," he said.

"A casual romantic or sexual relationship," Sarah said.

"I wouldn't call it casual," Chuck replied. Sarah bit her bottom lip to try to control her smile. This wasn't the time. "Like you said, it's the most serious I've ever been."

"That means nothing," Mary said.

"Why don't you go away," Chuck replied. "Just go far away."

"You will not live there and be involved with her," Mary said.

"Sarah Walker is her name, and you will not tell me what to do," Chuck said, his voice rising. Sarah grabbed his hear arm.

"Hey, hey," she said, and he turned to her. "Not casual?" she asked with a grin. He nodded. "I know how to fix this."

"Girl, do not get involved," Mary said. Ellie slammed her hand down and stared at her mother.

"You will not disrespect Sarah one more time or I will throw you out of here myself, are we clear?" Ellie asked, daggers in her eyes. Mary stiffened, turned, and walked out. "I'm sorry," Ellie said looking back to the others, ashamed. Sarah reached across and grabbed her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sarah said, beaming. Ellie smiled at her.

"Welp, looks like she's back," Chuck said.

"This is my fault, I told you to talk to her," Sarah replied.

"No, that nut decided to act that way because," Chuck replied. "Now, what is your great idea that will fix this." She grinned and bounced a shoulder.

"Simple, you move in," she said. Chuck wasn't sure what to say.

* * *

A/N: David…are you seriously ending it there? Yep….til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	8. Ch 8, What To Do About Mary

A/N: It's been a month since I updated this fic…I have a good excuse…I'm sure…I'm looking for it…would you accept, I forgot? Didn't think so. Not only has it been a month but I left you on a cliff…I'm terrible and I'm so sorry. Let's fix this mess, shall we? Welcome to Ch 8, What To Do About Mary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and he doesn't appear to own his house any more either.

* * *

 _Last time on Buy More High_

" _Welp, looks like she's back," Chuck said._

" _This is my fault, I told you to talk to her," Sarah replied._

" _No, that nut decided to act that way just because," Chuck replied. "Now, what is your great idea that will fix this." She grinned and bounced a shoulder._

" _Simple, you move in," she said. Chuck wasn't sure what to say._

Chuck looked over at Ellie who was sitting there vibrating. He glanced at Devon who was nodding with a knowing smirk. He quickly looked away before Devon wanted a high five. He looked over at Sarah. She had just put herself out there, in front of his family. He was absolutely touched by the offer. He reached over and took her hand.

"I can't thank you enough for the offer, but I need to say this, and I need you to hear me," Chuck said. She nodded, and Ellie looked worried. "It means the world to me you offering this. I want nothing more than to spend all my time with you, but you're being forced in to-" He never got to finish, because she grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in for a searing kiss that made his brain fry and words turned into colors. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I want you to move in with me," Sarah said, staring into his eyes.

"Me too," me mumbled, brain still not functioning at 100%.

"I told you, I need you near, I've been with you almost every night, even when we weren't…together," she said, raising an eyebrow. Chuck's ears went red as he swallowed, and Ellie was vibrating again. "Don't let her win, Chuck, move in with me."

"Okay," he said. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she said, letting go of his shirt. Ellie squealed.

}o{

"Should we get a rental unit for some of this?" Sarah asked later that evening. Chuck was still trying to get over what had happened. His mother showed up, basically telling him he was getting thrown out of his own house if he didn't break it off with Sarah. Sarah told him she wanted him to move in, and Ellie had squealed. He was sure the vets throughout the city were dealing with the dogs who had their eardrums pierced with the squeal. They hadn't got thrown out of the restaurant, but the waitress who always waited on them approached the table to make sure everything was okay. Sarah apologized and said the two of them were moving in together. The waitress high-fived her and brought her desert. Chuck asked where his was, and the waitress walked away giggling. "Chuck?"

"Sorry," he said, turning to her. She slipped her arms around his waist, pulling him in. "Lot on my mind."

"I put you in a bad spot," Sarah began.

"No, no, no, no, no," Chuck replied. "My mother put me in a bad spot, and you know what, she got what she deserved. She tried to break us up and it only drove us closer together so good on us. Right?" She nodded and laid her head against his chest. "You don't want any of my furniture in your house do you?"

"None of it," she replied honestly. "It just doesn't go with the style of my house."

"We have the exact same houses," Chuck countered.

"Nope," Sarah replied, running her finger up his chest, distracting him. "They may have the same floorplan, but they are nothing alike."

"You just prefer your decorating to mine," Chuck said, pulling apart, and looking down at her. She shrugged.

"I have no problem with all your nerd stuff, but your furniture…" she trailed off shaking her head. Chuck's eyes lit up.

"Wait, you have no problem with my posters or comics, or anything?" he asked.

"No, Chuck, that's you," she replied, looking around. "This furniture though, it's like.."

"We raided a used furniture store," Chuck said, rubbing his head and grinning. Sarah turned to him.

"That would explain so much," she said. "I mean I didn't get it. Your clothes match, I've seen you do things with patterns and stuff, but this," she just looked around her hands out. "This is a travesty." Chuck threw his head back and laughed.

"God, I love you," he blurted out, not realizing what he said. He had tears in his eyes, when suddenly he felt two hands grab his head and pulled him into a kiss that made him forget his name. When she let him go, he was having trouble focusing.

"Did you mean that?" she asked softly.

"Mean what?" Chuck asked, confused. Her face showed disappointment. He replayed what he said, and snapped his head toward her. He swallowed, and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, that really wasn't the way I wanted to say it, and with everything that has happened I didn't know if it was too much, or," he paused, unsure what to say, but by the look in her eyes, he was pretty sure what he said was okay.

"Chuck," she began. He took her hands.

"Sarah, it's okay," he said. "Your actions show me how you feel." She smiled and put her hands on his waist.

"I have some more actions to show you," she said, leading him out the door, to their home.

"Actions are good, so good," he mumbled following along.

}o{

"So, I have some bad news," the dentist said.

"No," Chuck muttered.

"The wisdom teeth really need to come out." Chuck slumped forward. "There's a surgeon who's really one of the best just next door, and he has an opening on Friday, that would give you all of fall break to recover," the dentist said. Chuck looked ready to cry. "Hey, it won't be that bad."

"It's not that, it's just my girlfriend and I were looking forward to the time off together, you know," Chuck replied. The dentist nodded.

"Is she out there?" he asked. Chuck nodded. "What's her name?"

"Sarah," Chuck replied. The dentist left Chuck alone for a few minutes, when he came back, Sarah was with him. "Hey," he said, looking up at her.

"So we need to take Friday off I hear," Sarah said sympathetically.

"You don't have to," Chuck began. He then processed the look he was being given. "But it is so nice of you to offer, I don't know what I would do without you." Sarah smiled.

}o{

"Miss Walker," the surgeon said. She stood up and headed back.

"That didn't take too long," she said. The surgeon smiled.

"So, here are the instructions, make sure he takes the pain pills," the surgeon said. "You're gonna want to drive the car around and we'll help you load him." Sarah thanked the surgeon, headed outside, and pulled the car up at the back exit to the building. Two nurses helped walk Chuck, still out of it, to the car. They got him gently into the car and Sarah clicked the seatbelt shut. "Listen, he's going to be out of it for a bit. It may get a little crazy." She thanked them again, got in the car and started to drive them home. Everything seemed fine, and she was listening to the radio, singing along softly, when she heard him start smacking his lips together.

"Tastes awful," he muttered.

"It's the gauze, Chuck," she said, grinning. He started messing with the seat belt. "That's the seat belt, Chuck, it's mean to keep you safe." He quit messing with it, his eyes never having opened. He suddenly opened his mouth and pulled out a piece of gauze. "CHUCK BARTOWSKI! You put that back in there right this instant." Chuck shoved the gauze right back in. "I'm sorry to yell, Chuck that's to control any bleeding."

"We should go to the Ellie," Chuck muttered.

"Go to the Ellie?" Sarah asked, trying to hold in the laugh.

"The Ellie works," Chuck muttered.

"The hospital?" Sarah asked.

"That's what I said, do you not understand?"

"She said to go home, and stay with me," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"I like that idea," he said, and was back asleep. Sarah shook her head and got them home, incident free. She parked the car, turned it off, got out, walked around, opened his door, and reached across, unlocking the seat belt. She bent down, turned him and pulled his legs out. She began to help him up, when he clanged his head off the roof and fell back, flopping across the console over to the diver's side, laid out. She put her hands to her face. She bent in, got him to a sitting position, ducked his head and got him to stand up. She was quite proud until she realized she couldn't get the door shut the way he was. She maneuvered him around until he was free of the door, leaning against the car. She shut the door, and turned, just in time to see him pitching face first toward the ground. She grabbed him around the waist, and buried her head into his back, taking a breather.

After a second, she started guiding him as he walked. She was afraid she was going to have to pick his legs up. They got to the steps, and she couldn't maneuver his legs. "Chuck, we're going up stairs, I need you to pick up your feet, one at a time." He lifted his leg high into the air, the foot coming level with his other knee. They took all three stairs that way. When they got to the top of the stairs, she leaned him against the wall as she hunted for her keys with one hand and steadied him with the other. She found them, opened the door, and realized the door seal on the ground was going to be just high enough to cause him problems. "Chuck lift your foot one last time." Sure enough he lifted it as high as his other knee. She didn't care, he had cleared the last hurdle. She directed him to the couch and deposited him there. She took a break for a second, winded from lugging him everywhere. She went and got a glass of water, and came back to the chair beside the couch. She turned the TV on and it was on a movie station. Some movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jessie Venture was on. They appeared to be hunting something. Chuck had been going on about it last night while she was grading papers, but she had ignored it and him. She wanted to get all the grades in today before the kids left for the break.

For the next hour she sat there and watched the movie, checking on Chuck every so often. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, the whole day and week, catching up to her. She had just started to drift off, when Chuck sat straight up, eyes wide open, hair wild, looking scared.

"I'm supposed to have my teeth taken out today," he said through cotton. She couldn't stop the amused smile that lit up her face. He reached in and began to remove the gauze, making a face each time he saw it. "Is it over?"

"Yes, Chuck, it is," she said. She handed him his pain meds. "I expect you to take them the first four days, regardless of how you feel. Do you know how many stories I've heard about people hurting because they were too stubborn to take them?"

"Ellie got to you, huh?" he asked. She nodded. "She's coming by later, isn't she?" Sarah nodded again. "I'm sorry," he said softly. She gave him a confused look. "We were supposed to have a week together, off in Napa Valley, or maybe a trip to Hawaii, or something, but instead you have to babysit me." She took his hand.

"Chuck, I'm not babysitting, I'm taking care of you, something I enjoy doing," Sarah said with a grin. "Something you do for me when I need to be taken care of. It's what people who love each other do for each other." Chuck grinned. "Now, quiet time, you need to rest your mouth." She led him to the bedroom, got him to get into bed, and soon he was asleep, or at least she thought he was.

"Love you too, Sarah," he said as she left the room. She smiled, never turning around.

}o{

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ellie screamed a few days later. Sarah was sitting beside her on the porch, watching Mary's stuff get moved in.

"I hope her walls are soundproof," Sarah muttered into the glass of lemonade she was drinking. Ellie turned to her, not sure what Sarah meant by that. "He's quite…vocal." Ellie burst into laughter as Sarah sat there with a saucy smile on her face.

"While I didn't need to know that," Ellie began. "I'm not really sure where to go with that and I'll just leave it that way." Awesome pulled up in his car with Chuck in the passenger seat. He got out of the car, saw his mom on the porch of her house, who waved at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Honey, love of my life, I'm home!" he yelled to Sarah. Mary shot daggers at her.

"Hey Man O' Mine," she yelled back. "I've missed you." Ellie was laughing.

"Chuck, can we talk?" Mary asked. Chuck stopped midstride, and looked at Mary. "I meant in private?"

"No," Chuck replied. "You got me kicked out of my house," he began.

"That was your decision, not mine," Mary retorted. Chuck rolled his eyes, turned, and headed toward the house. "Don't you dare walk away from me," Mary yelled.

"Why, you walked away from us," Ellie said. Mary stood there, not knowing what to say. Chuck sat in the swing on the porch beside Sarah.

"How are you going to deal with this?" Ellie asked.

"You know what would make her really mad?" Chuck asked. Ellie shook her head. "A big backyard dinner. Hamburgers, hotdogs, and the works."

"It's October, Chuck," Sarah reminded him.

"Okay, we'll have pumpkin hamburgers," Chuck replied. Sarah and Ellie looked at him, shook their heads, got up, and went inside. "Did I say something?" Chuck asked Awesome.

"I'm not convinced it wouldn't be good," Devon admitted.

"See," he replied.

}o{

There was a knock on the door and Chuck answered it, saw it was his mother, and shut the door. He returned to the living room.

"Who was it?" Sarah asked.

"A soul sucker," Chuck replied. "If you invite it in it has power over you." Sarah gave him a look, and headed to the door. "Didn't you ever watch Lost Boys?" Sarah opened the door and saw it was Mary.

"Mary, come in," Sarah said, stepping out of the way and inviting her in. Mary looked at her skeptically and came in.

"I must say your house is decorated much nicer than the one I moved into," Mary said.

"Chic used furniture," Ellie said as she overheard Mary enter the living room. "He used all of his money to get a down payment on that house."

"That's actually why I'm here," Mary said. "I will be buying the house, from you, and I want to make sure that you get the difference in what you originally gave and what I'm financing it for."

"That's very kind of you, Mary, isn't it Chuck," Sarah said, giving him a pointed look. Chuck's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, very kind," Chuck said, wondering what was going on.

"Thank you, Mary," Sarah said. "That will help Chuck make his rent payment." Chuck lowered his glass, and looked at her, his eyes dancing. "You were going to help pay half the bills weren't you."

"I am," Chuck said. "I just assumed it would be something we speak of in private," Chuck replied.

"Nonsense, Chuck, we're family," Sarah said, batting her eyelashes. Chuck took a drink with a smirk on his face. Mary had stiffened at the family comment. Sarah turned to Mary. "I really owe you, if you hadn't of forced him to make a grown-up decision I don't know how long it would have taken us to get together, so it's really all because of you, so thank you." Mary looked strained.

"Well, you're erm, welcome," she said, unsure of how to respond. "I don't want to disturb you."

"Don't run off, you're here, you're family," Sarah said. "I mean that, the Bartowskis are my family." Mary gave a tight smile and nodded.

"I really have a lot to do, but thanks," she said, and she fled. Sarah watched her go, shut the door, came back into the living room, and got met by a crushing hug from Chuck.

"I do love you," he said. She chuckled into his shirt.

"I was being honest with her," Sarah explained. Chuck nodded.

"Oh, I know you were," he replied. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"That was a dangerous move, Sarah," Ellie said. "I liked it though." Sarah shrugged.

"She's Chuck's mother, it's his life, and it's time she stops thinking she controls it, it's his choice about what he does," Sarah replied.

"I think he made the right choice," Ellie said.

"Me too, Sis," Chuck said, pulling Sarah into a side hug. "Me too.

* * *

A/N: So that was not my dentist story….but it might have been my wife's…thank God she doesn't read this or she'd murder me….til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	9. Ch 9, The Show Must Go On

A/N: Hey, how are you? So this was going to be posted tomorrow but I've got a lot of stuff going on so...lucky you? Welcome back to the insanity that is Buy More High. I've been doing dad stuff, and, well, working on a single parent fic that some of you will love, and some of you will hate. I'm only working on it on the weekends and the rest of the week working on the fics I have published. Seriously, it's a fluff ball sandwich mostly for me that's a weird mash up of Sarah vs the Life, Reassigned, and Truffaut with little to no spying. Enough of that, you're here for the main event. Welcome to But More High Ch 9, The Show Must Go On

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and now I really want pizza…..

 _Last Time on Buy More High_

" _Thank you, Mary," Sarah said. "That will help Chuck make his rent payment." Chuck lowered his glass, and looked at her, his eyes dancing. "You were going to help pay half the bills weren't you."_

" _I am," Chuck said. "I just assumed it would be something we speak of in private," Chuck replied._

" _Nonsense, Chuck, we're family," Sarah said, batting her eyelashes. Chuck took a drink with a smirk on his face. Mary had stiffened at the family comment. Sarah turned to Mary. "I really owe you, if you hadn't of forced him to make a grown-up decision I don't know how long it would have taken us to get together, so it's really all because of you, so thank you." Mary looked strained._

" _Well, you're erm, welcome," she said, unsure of how to respond. "I don't want to disturb you."_

" _Don't run off, you're here, you're family," Sarah said. "I mean that, the Bartowskis are my family." Mary gave a tight smile and nodded._

"Hey, Bartowski, don't screw this up," Casey muttered.

"Haven't done so yet," Chuck retorted, getting his rope ready. He gave it a tug, and the student flew perfectly through the air, and landed right on the spot. "That's ten performances for ten," he said, as Casey clapped him on the back. The drapes closed, the student ran over, Chuck unhooked her, secured the rope, spun grabbed the hook for Peter Pan, and hooked her up for the last time.

"Thank you Mr. Bartowski," she said.

"You ready to wow them for the last time?" Chuck asked, fistbumping her.

"I am, that crowd…it seems big," she said. Chuck smiled at her.

"It is the biggest one of them all," Chuck told her. "You guys did such a great job the crowds just got bigger and bigger with each performance. This one was standing room only." Her mouth dropped open. "Hey, use all that fairy dust, we don't have any more performances." She grinned. There were two Peters, and each had done five shows a piece.

"We go in 10," Casey said. Chuck stepped back, winked held up his fingers showing 5, and then he counted down, 4, 3, 2, 1, and Peter Pan was up in the air again, and flying at the finale. Glitter was raining down anywhere. "Christ I'll be getting glitter out of my clothes for months," Casey muttered, but there was a touch of a smile on his face. Chuck could see it. He looked into the crowd and saw the one person he wanted to see and the smile that was plastered on her face was all he needed to know. They had done a marvelous job again, but Chuck wasn't surprised. The kids were amazing. Peter landed, and she made the first mistake that she had in her five shows, she unhooked and no one was there to grab it. The rope flew up to the ceiling on the pulley. Chuck and Casey watched it go up all the way up and turned to look at each other.

"Had to go through anyway so she actually saved us some work," Chuck said. Casey nodded, a proud grin on his face. "Admit it, Casey, you had fun."

"Eh," he grunted. Chuck smiled and clapped him on the back. Casey turned and didn't growl. Chuck took that as progress. The lights came up and Chuck sighed. "Time to break it all down."

"Nope," Chuck replied. "We're gonna store it, and Sarah and I are going to take one of our classes in here and show them the proper way to break down a set."

"Teaching discipline, I like it," Casey said.

"We're having a cast party at Gino's, hope you'll come," Chuck said. Casey eyed Chuck for a minute.

"We'll see," he said. Chuck began to unhook all the cables and pull them through. "You doing that tonight?"

"Yeah, the kids don't need to mess with this," Chuck replied. Casey nodded and worked on another cable. The two were going about their business when they felt people behind them. They turned, and Casey paled. Sarah, the Superintendent of Schools, Nicholas Quinn, and Emmett were all there.

"I hear you're the man who made all of this run backstage," Superintendent Quinn said, shaking Chuck's hand.

"I couldn't have done it without all of these other teachers help," Chuck replied.

"Any ideas on next year?" Quinn asked.

"Well, sir, we don't know if we can next year, the budget and all of that," Chuck replied.

"Oh, did Sarah forget to tell you that you have back full funding next year for theater classes?" Quinn asked. Chuck looked at Sarah.

"I guess I forgot," Sarah said, shrugging.

"That's news to me," Emmett said, looking shocked. Quinn looked at everyone.

"Everyone's always forgetting stuff when I'm around," he muttered.

"Does that include forensics?" Chuck asked. Quinn shook his head.

"Sadly, not yet, but be patient," Quinn replied. "If you do half the job with them you do with the theater, I'm sure the funding will be there." Chuck frowned. "Go ahead and say your piece Mr. Bartowski."

"I'm not crazy about a results based or outcome based teaching," Chuck replied. Quinn nodded.

"I'm not saying it is results or outcome based, Chuck," Quinn explained. "I just need to see the students are learning something from this. With this play, you can easily tell what they learned. Not just with the performance, but waiting on others to complete lines, making sure their cables were attached. With forensics it will be other subtle things. Use of diction, volume in different spots in their performance, students playing off of each other in duo acting."

Chuck nodded, impressed with what he was hearing from Quinn. "You know your stuff." Quinn nodded, a small smile on his face. "If all it takes is making sure the students learn something, I'm sure through Mr. Montgomery and Miss Walker they'll be fine." Sarah colored a little at the compliment.

"Mr. Bartowski, I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Quinn turned toward Emmitt. "I blame it on administrators not being concerned with teaching and more concerned with the bottom line." Emmitt's eyes bugged out. "Thank you for the wonderful performance Mr. Bartowski." Quinn held out his hand and Chuck shook it.

"Thank you, Mr. Quinn." Quinn left with Emmitt following behind, trying to explain himself, as Quinn ignored him.

Sarah was nearly bouncing she was so excited. "Chuck, did you hear that?"

"We all heard it, Walker," Casey grumbled. "Now go take your boyfriend and defile each other away from the students, no one wants to see all of that."

"If you insist, Casey." Casey blanched and left. She put to Chuck. "So…"

"We have a cast party to go to." The smile on his face let her know he wished they could skip it. "You have to be recognized for the amazing job you did."

"Pbbth. The amazing job was these kids, and you and the rest of the guys for not hurting anyone."

"While I hate this is over, my shoulder muscles don't."

"Come on, my nerd, let's go party."

 **-ooooo-**

"Mr. Bartowski." Chuck looked around and saw one of the students had called for him. Gino's was a pizza place that had a buffet. He had made sure they had one pizza that was vegetarian no olives. They also had moved some tables out of the way on one side of the seating area to make a makeshift dancefloor. As per the norm, the girls were dancing and the boys were sitting off to the side looking terrified. Chuck went over to the group of boys.

"What's up guys, why aren't you out there having a good time?"

"We don't know how to dance."

"I bet one of those young ladies would teach you." He looked out at the girls dancing, grinned and turned and looked at the boys who looked terrified. "Okay, what is the problem? You guys are good looking, funny, nice guys. What is the problem?"

"Mr. Bartowski, we're not jocks."

Chuck laughed. Sarah came over hearing him laugh. "Chuck, what are you laughing at?"

"These guys are scared to get out there because they're not jocks."

She gave him a smile. "Well, you're not a jock, wanna dance?"

"Love to, Sarah. Guys, trust me, go ask one of them." They watched as Chuck and Sarah went out on the dance floor and began to dance. Chuck didn't have the most spectacular moves, but he made jokes, made Sarah laugh and both appeared to be having a good time. None of the boys made one move.

"You realize they look up to you," Sarah said to Chuck. He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe what you need to do is show them how nerdy you really are."

"Like they can't tell with everything I do?"

"Go on, try and help them," she said, giving him a push. She laughed at him as he pouted. The wink she gave him made him grin and he headed back toward the group of boys.

"You guys are killing my game right now. I can't go spend time with her until you guys have fun." No one smiled. "Seriously, what is the problem?"

"You don't understand, Mr. Bartowski," Fred, one of the boys said. "You're nothing like us."

"Oh, you're right about that, I am much nerdier than you."

"Then how did…" he trailed off, and just looked at Sarah. Chuck shook his head.

"The good ones, the ones you want to date, or go out with, or whatever you call it, they look past your looks, what you think are your bad traits, and they see you. Not only that, they care for you because of who you are. They like the fact you're passionate about things. They may not understand but they appreciate it. They appreciate when you're happy. You know what else they like, someone who can make them laugh. Someone who appreciates them and notices the little things. What kind of coffee she likes, her favorite flower, her favorite pizza." He stopped and looked over at Sarah who was watching the girls dance. He smiled just seeing her happy that this play had gone so well. He turned back to the guys. "Now there are some people who don't, and that's fine, because that person for isn't for you. Who do you like and why do you like them?"

"He likes Becky," Jordan said about Fred. Sarah noticed the lack of moment on the boys towards the girls. She looked over, thought he could use some backup, and joined them.

"Miss Walker, Mr. Bartowski is saying that he's a nerd."

Sarah grinned at them, made a motion to scoot over and she sat in a booth with them. "That one," she said pointing at Chuck. "Makes you guys look like amateur nerds." Their mouths dropped. "Star Wars, Gate, Trek, Who."

"There's no Star Who!"

"See, you're making my point for me," she said with a grin. "This guy. I like him because he's a good guy. He's caring, considerate, compassionate, and frankly is just a great guy. And do you know what's really cool? When he nerds out over something, it's just a joy to see him so happy." Fred stood up, swallowed, and walked over to a group of girls.

"Wow," Chuck said a little breathless. "That's impressive, to approach an entire group!"

"You never approached an entire group of girls, Bartowski?" Sarah asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"You've met me, you know I haven't."

"Becky, I just wanted to say it was really cool the way you helped out Jordan the other day and didn't make fun of him. He's my friend and that meant a lot to him." Chuck could see Fred trembling.

Becky gave him a shy smile. Fred panicked and started to bolt. Chuck winced, he knew this move to well. "Wait," she said. "Would you like to dance?" The damn broke and Chuck watched all his theater nerd kids get the courage to dance with each other.

"What have you done, Bartowski?" He turned and saw Quinn behind him, smiling. "Kids that are socially awkward getting along? Make sure you get me the receipt for this so I can pay for it."

"Did I invite you?" Chuck blurted out. Quinn nodded and walked off about nobody ever remembering anything when he was around.

"Wanna dance?" the soft voice came behind him. He spun and saw Sarah grinning at him.

"You know I always do."

 **-ooooo-**

"First nine weeks in, the play was successful, and we survived," Sarah said, picking up her glass of wine to toast with Chuck.

"But more importantly we found each other and because of you I have a place to live."

"I told you Chuck, mates. We got this."

"Yeah we had this, but what about forensics, I mean how are we gonna pull this off?"

"We're going to take it one step at a time, just like us."

"Okay." They sat there quietly, enjoying the quiet and calmness. "Do we have anything to do tomorrow?"

"You mean other than each other?" The smirk on her face made something in him catch fire.

"Careful, Sarah, careful."

"Why what are you going to do to me?" He sat down his glass and began to crawl across the couch to her. She sat her glass down and as he reached her, she hauled him up the rest of the way, kissing him.

"Hey, I need to tell you something very important, and after I do, we gotta keep doing this, okay? Promise?"

"I promise, as they say, 'Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night,'" he began, but she stopped him with a kiss.

She pulled apart and grinned at him. "Chuck, that's the post office."

"Oh, well then. The show must go on!" She took a deep breath, and bit her bottom lip. "Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I love you," she said softly. A soft grin began on his face and it grew until his nose crinkled. She reached up and kissed it. "I love you," she said again, a little louder. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him until she thought she heard his toes pop. "Chuck Bartowski, I love you."

"Not only is the show going on," he said with a grin. "But, there will be a standing ovation and an encore!" Sarah burst out into laughter as he attacked her neck.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but that kinda finished this part and to start the next just didn't feel right. Come on back next time for forensics, Halloween, and maybe just maybe, Ellie's Thanksgiving….til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

A/N 2: If you're interested in the other, Wanting It All, tell me in the review or send me a PM. If there's enough interest I'll post it. I already have 4 chapters done.

DC


	10. Ch 10, Trick or Treat

A/N: Hey, how are you? Welcome back to the insanity that is Buy More High. Working with different authors has helped me realize part of the problem I was having with this fic and with Casey & Walker. I got it in my head that chapters had to be a certain length. What I've learned is get done what you're trying to get done, and it will be okay. So I think this is off hiatus. Also, your folks reviews to Pump Up the Jam made me get the itch again for my stuff (Not gonna lie the team up with SC is a blast) Don't know how regular this update will be but I know we've got at least three or four chapters left in this one, maybe more. Welcome to Ch 10, Trick or Treat

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I love this time of year.

* * *

"Really Miss Walker," Roan said with a smile taking in her costume. It was Halloween morning, and students and faculty alike were dressed up in some type of costume.

"You don't like it?" she asked, turning from one side to another to model the outfit. She was in the full Elizabeth Swann pirate costume, complete with brown vest, trousers and boots. The white shirt underneath had the puffy sleeves, and a long brown coat completed the ensemble.

"Oh, I think it's wonderful, my only question is has Charles had a heart attack yet after seeing you?" Roan's eyes were twinkling.

"I think he likes it," she replied coyly.

Roan raised an eyebrow, making Sarah grin. "I would say he's a fool if he doesn't.

Sarah leaned in towards Roan. "He said, and I quote, 'Shiver me timbers! I hope I'm getting pillaged later." Roan threw his head back and roared with laughter. "I have no idea what he means," she said innocently.

"I'm sure you don't Miss Walker, I'm sure you don't." Roan shook his head. "As for why I'm here, I think we finally have the diction right for Mr. Masters."

"I thought that was Cole's job?"

Roan rolled his eyes. "Mr. Masters struggled with Mr. Cole's accent. He was enunciating exactly as Mr. Cole, and that would have been fine, except Mr. Masters is American. I checked the rules, there a good chance points would have been deducted from Mr. Masters. I also sent an email to Mr. Quinn explaining to him all the hard work the students are doing."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Roan."

"Thank you, Sarah." He left and she went back to straightening the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late captain." Sarah turned around and saw her boyfriend with a cheeky smile. "I do hope you don't keelhaul me."

"I would never keelhaul you." She began to walk toward him slowly. "I mean you are my mate in almost every way of the word."

"Almost?" Chuck asked. Sarah stared at him for a minute and shook her head. "What?"

"Married, you numbskull."

"Ohhhh."

She tilted her head to the side. "Calm down, Chuck. I know both of us have had negative role models when it comes to marriage in our lives. I wasn't suggesting anything."

"Huh," he said, crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, earlier when you said you'd give me no quarter I didn't think you meant twenty-five cents." His eyes were twinkling.

She reached over to swat his arm. "Shh! You'll get us in trouble."

He grinned at her, and started to walk away, but paused. "You know sometimes when someone sees people screw up, they learn what to do and believe they can do it better."

"Oh, really, Mr Bartowski?"

"In fact, I would say, if you found someone you truly trust and rely on, you would be more than willing to take that chance."

"I take it you have someone in mind for that?"

"That's correct Miss Walker, or should I say Dread Pirate Walker."

"Keep that up Bartowski, and I'll shiver ye timbers."

He grinned at her. "You already cause me great emotion, Sarah," he said softly as he walked out. She put a hand down to steady herself on the desk in front of her.

"Blimey," she muttered.

-ooooo-

They were curled up on the couch, after the long day of school, and handing out candy. Sarah convinced Chuck to watch her favorite horror movie, Halloween. Chuck was trying not to scream every time the music changed.

"I think you did this on purpose," Chuck said to her with a glare.

She grinned at him. "Chuck, did you know that guys used to have this move back in the day where they took their dates to horror movies, just to have them cuddle into them."

He sat up, looking proud of himself. "AHHA! You don't really like this movie, you just wanted me to cuddle with you."

"Or I really like this movie, and I like you cuddling with me," she replied.

"I thought it was to make moves on women…are you trying to make moves on me woman?"

"I mean I am, but you seem to not notice."

"How can I notice that you're over there trying to hint at sexy time when I'm terrified? Huh? Tell me!"

Sarah threw back her head and laughed. "How about this? We finish this movie, you bury your head in my shoulder each time you get scared, and we'll finish with something less scary."

"We talking another movie or sexy time?"

She grinned at him. "Play your cards right, both."

"I hope not that Disney Ichabod Crane movie, that thing is scary."

She studied him a second. "You're serious."

"The Headless Horseman has a stupidly massive sword!"

"Chuck Bartowski, you can't sit here and tell me that movie legitimately scares you?" Chuck didn't say anything. "Fine, It the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown?"

"I do love the Great Pumpkin," Chuck said, leaning back into her. "That other thing should NOT be seen by kids."

"Would you let your kids see it, Chuck?" She couldn't believe those words had slipped out of her mouth but after the discussion earlier today…well, she just couldn't help herself now.

He turned his head to her. He was quite for a second, and then grinned. "Probably. I'm sure their mother isn't the scaredy cat I am." She looked into his eyes, and knew what he was up to. She nodded once turned back, and started the movie back. He hid his head into her shoulder again, making her laugh. "For the record, that comment about my kids' mother really isn't saying a whole lot."

"I'm aware, Chuck," she said, stroking his curls soothingly. "I'm well aware."

-ooooo-

Three and a half weeks later Sarah found herself in the store, shopping for Thanksgiving. Ellie and Awesome had to work, so they were having dinner at Chuck and Sarah's a few days early. Ellie had come into their house, taken over the kitchen, to Sarah's delight, and began to send Chuck to the store for some supplies. Sarah went instead of Chuck, telling him to spend time with his family.

She was in the spice aisle when her phone rang. "Hey, Ellie. No, it's fine. I'd rather go, plus we both know if we sent him there is no telling what he'd bring back. Ellie, I love him dearly, but we both know him. Okay, I'll see you soon."

She walked around the aisle, and bumped into a gentleman in his 50s. "Excuse me, Miss."

"My fault," Sarah said. He smiled at her and she noticed his eyes…eyes that reminded her of someone…two someones. "I'm sorry, I'm buying some supplies for our Thanksgiving dinner tonight."

"Uh, I don't think tonight is Thanksgiving," the man replied with a grin.

Sarah chuckled. She felt like she could be open and honest around this man and she had no idea why. "My boyfriend's sister is a doctor and has to work Thanksgiving."

"Well, that's Aces. You should always be with family while you can."

"You have any plans?"

He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "My family and I are….estranged."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I'm the same way with my family. I'm Sarah," she said, reaching out her hand.

"They call me Mr. B," the gentleman replied, sticking out his to shake her hand. "Well, I don't want to keep you." Sarah smiled, nodded, and continued her shopping.

A few minutes later her phone rang again. "Ellie…yes, I have it. Nope, I'd much rather you call and make sure. Sorry I'm running late, I ran into this nice man and got to talking. He doesn't have a family to spend Thanksgiving with. Really? We don't really even know him. Sure, I have no problem with it. He seems to be a nice gentleman. Sure." She hung up her phone and searched for the man. She couldn't find him until she was out in the parking lot. "Mr. B!" she yelled. It seemed to take a second for him to realize she was talking to him. He turned towards her. "Would you like to join us for Thanksgiving Dinner?"

"I couldn't intrude," he replied. "Besides, you barely know me."

Sarah shrugged. "It's Thanksgiving, everyone deserves to be with family, blood or not."

He studied her a second, nodded, and helped her load groceries into the vehicle. He stopped before he got into the car. "Sarah, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, now get in." They got into the vehicle, and drove to her house. They got out, brought the bags in, with Mr. B lagging behind, Sarah not noticing. She went into the house, headed into the kitchen and began to sit things on the counter.

"Hey, Sarah," Ellie said. "Did he come with you?"

"Yep, he's right over there," Sarah said, nodding toward the doorway. "Mr. B, meet Ellie." Ellie turned toward the man and dropped the knife in her hand.

"Hello….Ellanor."

It dawned on Sarah at that moment, who Mr. B was. "When you say Mr. B?" Sarah began.

"It's Bartowski," Stephen replied. "Stephen Bartowski." Sarah looked over at Ellie, who was in shock. What had she done?

* * *

A/N: Wanted Halloween and that scene, plus I moved the story forward. Mission acomplished.….til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	11. Ch 11, Thanksgiving

A/N: This one has been insane from the start and I had an idea how to make it a touch insaner. Actually it's all Nomadic Nerd's fault…I got the idea from his fic. Not what he was going for, but something he made me wonder. Thanksgiving just never went well on Chuck, did it? Why change…Welcome to Ch 11, Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck...I'm working on it…I'm working on it.

* * *

Ellie started at Stephen. Da-"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mary Bartowski bellowed from behind them. Sarah spun, and there was Mary, having barged through the front door. "I look over and see… _her_ bring him in."

"Now you wait just a damn minute, Mom," Chuck said, getting frustrated with how she kept treating Sarah.

"Ah, there's the Mary I know, never a moment for me unless it's to belittle me about something," Stephen fired back at her.

"Everything's just all fun and games to you isn't it?" Mary shot back.

Chuck looked over at Ellie. "Ellie, we have the best people over," Chuck said, grinning.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said to the two of them.

"Why, this is better than anything on TV," Ellie admitted, taking a drink.

"What?" Sarah said, shocked.

"Reality TV has nothing on these two," Ellie replied, pointing to the two parents ignoring everyone, shouting at each other. "They really had no business being parents. I mean I'm glad they did or Chuck and I wouldn't be here, but they aren't the best role models."

"This conversation sounds familiar," Sarah said, twisting her lips, trying to hold off a grin. Ellie looked at Sarah, and then turned to Chuck.

"Please, Ellie, no squeals right now, you'll frighten those two and we'll miss the show," Chuck begged.

"We," she said, pointing to the three of them. "Are SOOOOO talking later."

"Nothing to talk about, seeing my parents has probably put the kibosh on any possibility," Chuck grumbled.

"You know that I know other parents who are worse," Sarah muttered. Ellie looked at her, but a particularly vicious exchange between Mary and Stephen caught their attention.

"Most people try to enjoy life," Stephen said to Mary, both of them having no clue of what was going on behind them. "But how would you know? You are so wrapped up with your students you've had no time for your kids, or your husband, and I'm quite certain you never will."

"Shows how little you know," Mary fired back. "I'm seeing someone."

"Are you aware that requires you not to be the Frost Queen?"

"Dad sure does have a day with words," Chuck said to Ellie.

"Mom's got her own brand of sweetness," Ellie retorted.

"Did you ever consider it was you that caused me to act like that?" Mary spat at Stephen.

"How could I?" Stephen asked. "You were never around for me to cause you to act anyway. Is there really even a guy, or did you just make him up, like your feelings for me?"

"Oh, he's real, and he's wonderful, unlike you," Mary said, heading for the door. She opened it, and stuck her head outside. "Jack, can you come over here please?" She shut the door and stalked back toward Stephen. "You're about to see a real man and how he treats a lady.

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Devon heard the door open. "What's wrong, darlin?" they heard the voice drawl. Sarah's eyebrows about shot off of her head.

"No," she whispered. "Oh, hell no," she said, and started toward the other room where the Bartowskis were arguing.

"What's wrong with her?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe she feels left out not having a crazy parent," Chuck offered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sarah yelled. Chuck, Ellie, and Devon shared a look.

"Sarah," the heard the man drawl. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"This is my house, _Dad!_ " she hissed.

Chuck turned to Ellie. "Appears I was wrong."

-ooooo-

Sarah pulled Jack outside to the porch. Chuck and Ellie was trying to find a way to get near the window where they were, but one glare from Sarah had sent the two scurrying.

"My bad darlin," Jack drawled. "I had no idea you were working a con here."

"THIS ISN'T A CON YOU NIMWIT!" Sarah screamed. Jack looked at her in surprise. "In there, I have found a man who accepted me as me. In there I have found a family who loves me, but when they find out who you are, and what I did with you…." She was shaking she was so angry. Tears began to stream. "It was bad enough you got arrested and I had to live by myself."

"What? You were sixteen."

"You had faked the papers, remember?" she hissed.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, stroking his chin thinking about times past. He looked up at her and grinned. "You're welcome."

Sarah just stared at him. "For what?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"I kept you out of foster care."

"I. WAS. SIXTEEN!"

Jack shrugged. "You knew how to take care of yourself." Sarah crossed her arms and threw her head back looking at the sky. She made a noise that was half a scream and half a moan.

"Darlin-"

"No, Dad," she said, looking at him. "Don't con her. I'm sure I'll never be her daughter-in-law now, but don't con her." She turned and walked inside, leaving Jack standing there, speechless. Mary and Stephen weren't speaking but they weren't firing shots at each other either. Chuck stood on the other side of the room, watching her. "Mary," she said softly. "That's my dad, Jack, he's a con man, so don't believe a damn word that comes out of his mouth. Excuse me."

With that she turned and walked out of the living room, into her bedroom. She didn't bother shutting the door. In a minute, Chuck would either leave, or he'd come in there with her. He hoped he stayed, but why would he, a con man's daughter. She never heard him enter, his arms slipped around her, kissing the side of her head, and holding her tight.

-ooooo-

A few hours later, Sarah woke up, hearing murmurings in the other room. She wasn't sure what had happened other than she began crying once Chuck held her, and she assumed she eventually cried herself to sleep. She got up, looked in the mirror, shook her head, grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. After a bit, she felt human, made herself presentable and headed out, to see what was going on.

She barely made it into the kitchen when Ellie had a glass of wine placed into Sarah's hand and squeezed her with a side hug.

"So, your Dad is gone, I think he and my mom are done, which would have gotten weird to have him as your step-dad and father-in-law," Ellie told Sarah as she took a drink of wine and nearly choked as Ellie said the last part.

"What?"

Ellie gave her a look. "Do you think my brother is that stupid to run away from you because your parents are awful?"

"But, Ellie, he was a con man, I was too."

"So," she said shrugging. "You do know that I basically raised him after Mom and Dad split, right? You do know that had to forge some things, that I had to do some things that weren't exactly legal."

"I was a fake girl scout and took money for cookies people never got."

"I bet you looked so cute in that uniform."

Sarah stared at her for a minute, blushed, and bounced a shoulder. "I mean it didn't hurt…"

Ellie pulled her in for a full hug. "Sarah, you are who you are. You got a real degree, right?" She nodded. "You really love my brother, right?" Sarah nodded again. "And you'll do anything for him, right?" The look she gave Ellie was an almost, "you're kidding, right, of course I will." "Right, stupid question, the same way it's stupid for you to think we don't want you in this family."

"I brought the turkey," Mary said, entering the front door.

"I must say, I tasted it, and it's delicious," Stephen added, following behind her. Sarah's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"After you said what you said to mom," Ellie began in a low voice, talking out the side of her mouth. "Jack pretty much flew out of here ruining her dinner. So she offered to bring the turkey over here and her and dad are promising to behave."

There was a knock on the door, and Chuck went to open it. "Is it okay if I come in?" she heard the familiar voice ask.

Ellie turned to Sarah. "It's your house, and he's your dad, but he's family."

"Should I?" Sarah asked. Ellie nodded. "Come on in, Dad," she said loudly where he could here. Jack came in, with a bottle of wine in his hand. "I'm sorry about earlier, Dad."

"No, darlin' I'm sorry," Jack drawled. "I'm sorry….well…for all of it. It's all I knew."

"I know, Dad," Sarah said softly. Jack held his hands open, gesturing for a hug. Sarah saw Chuck smiling behind Jack. Sarah rolled her eyes, grinned, and hugged him. "Behave at dinner."

"Alway," Jack replied.

-ooooo-

Chuck finished the last of the dishes and came into the living room where Sarah was sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Thinking about where the tree should go?" he asked. Sarah gave him a look. "The Christmas Tree?"

She pursed her lips together, looked him in the eye, and sighed. "I don't really do Christmas."

Chuck stuck a finger in his ear to clear it out. "I'm sorry. My eardrum must have had an injury. I thought you said you don't really do Christmas."

"That's what I said, Chuck. Christmas usually meant the Salvation Army scam."

"Oh. Well. I see."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'll do Christmas and you can just watch."

"Excuse me, Chuck." She gave him a look. It wasn't so much a "you're in trouble" look, but more a "oh, really?" challenging look.

Chuck grinned at her. "Since you really don't do Christmas, I'll do Christmas and you can just…watch. You know. I mean it always goes on all around you, right?"

"Yeah, but, Chuck-"

"No," he cut her off with the world's biggest grin. "Every day you pass decorations and cards and trees and carolers at Christmas time. This year it will just be in your house, but it will be me, not you. I should warn you, I get very Christmasy though, to the point I almost have it running out my pores."

"I don't know," she said, returning the grin. "It sounds…infectious."

"It is," Chuck agreed, slowly nodding. "But I'll protect you."

"From the infection, because I have a feeling I might get infected if it's all around."

"There is one known cure," Chuck said, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking depressed.

"And what's that?" Sarah asked, standing and coming up to him.

"Well, to purposely get infected and just surrender to the Christmas spirit."

"Where's the danger in that?" she asked, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Well," he began, looking away. "I mean you could get TOO caught up in it. If you've never really experienced it as a child, it's hard as an adult. Usually children have this natural immunity to the Christmas spirit pouring out their pores…"

"That could be scary, would I kiss people under the mistletoe?"

"Oh, those you love, you might drag them underneath it."

"If only someone could guide me through this horrible, horrible time."

"I mean…I could," he offered.

"Would it be a hard sacrifice?"

"I mean…you're worth it." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just so you know, your dad doesn't change anything. He doesn't change how I feel about you, he doesn't change the future I think we could have together, and he doesn't decide your happiness."

She pulled away and studied him. "You're serious," she said, looking him in the eye. He shrugged and she shook her head. "You seriously can see a future of us married and having kids, even after all we've seen our parents do wrong."

"We've learned what not to do."

"Having your children not run cons shouldn't be hard to figure out."

"Putting your children first shouldn't be hard to figure out," Chuck countered.

"Chuck-"

"Sarah, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what that's gonna look like, but I will gladly be your mate, if it means I have to take your last name."

"No, Chuck. I want a real last name. I took this one because it wasn't one of the many my dad dreamed up for me. I want a real life, a real husband, real kids, and a real house that we pick out together."

"Did you just propose to me, because I'm easy and will say yes in a hot second."

She grinned at him. "I didn't but I am aware of your easiness."

"I'm not ashamed," he said as she led him to the bedroom. "See, there you go just pulling me along and I'm willingly following."

"Chuck, I love you."

"Love you, Sarah."

"Now about this mistletoe…."

* * *

A/N: I think this one is on it's way to a close. I've got a few more idea and then we may be done. We'll see. Reviews and PMs, always appreciated. Take care, see you soon.

DC


	12. Ch 12, A Christmas Miracle

A/N: It's me, it's this time of year, it's Christmas time in the actual story, I mean what else would you expect. I could drag this out, but this story has been barely speaking to me with ideas (Casey & Walker has gone stone cold silent) so I think I'll put a bow on this one (no pun intended but I'm not mad I made a pun.) Welcome to the final installment of Buy More High. A Christmas Miracle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Christmas, but I really enjoy both!

* * *

Chuck watched the clock on the wall. He was waiting for 2:45 PM. They would be free. They would be off for Christmas vacation, just he and Sarah, ridiculous amounts of Christmas movies, and ….and…. His mind was wondering. A movie was on so he wasn't responsible for kids right now, thank God. There was another thirty minutes to go. Sarah was chuckling at the movie that was on, and he kept thinking back to last weekend.

It was Sunday afternoon after the big forensics match, Sarah was out with Ellie when there was a knock on his door, well, Sarah's door. He got up, opened the door, and there stood his mother.

"Mom-" he began.

"Chuck…I'm sorry," she said softly. Chuck stared at his mother. "Can we talk?"

Chuck invited her in, not sure if he was in bizarro world or in another universe, or what. She came in, and stood, looking over the house.

"It's a lovely home," Mary said. She took a deep breath. "Chuck…what I did to you, and Ellie, and Sarah…and your father…it wasn't right."

"No," Chuck agreed. It wasn't harsh, just the truth. "Can you tell me why?"

"Chuck…I didn't exactly love your father." Chuck's eyes about shot out of his head. "We got pregnant and well. Chuck it was the early 80s, and to be a teacher and not married…"

"Wait," Chuck said, sitting in a chair and looking up at her. "You and Dad? You weren't married when…."

"It happens, Chuck," she said dryly. "May I sit down?"

Chuck waved toward the seat. "Please do." Mary chuckled at him and had a seat.

"I resented you, your father, and Ellie," Mary said, staring at the floor. "I never wanted to have a family, I just wanted to be a teacher." She shook her head. "And then Sarah…" She looked up at Chuck. "I never had seen you so happy." She sighed. "And I've never been so jealous in my life," she said in a small voice. "I was hurt, I was jealous, I was mad, and I acted like a damn child."

"Mom," he began.

She shook her head. "Don't you dare say I wasn't because we both know I was." Chuck scratched the back of his head, unable to disagree. "I had finally, I thought, done something motherly and gotten you that house…even if you didn't ask for it…" Chuck chuckled. "And then…you were with her, and happy, and having an adult relationship, something I never could."

"Why me? Why her? Why not Ellie and Awesome?"

She smiled at him. "Because you're so much like me," she said softly. "You're the teacher. You were gonna change the world like I had, and she was going to trap you the same way I was, and I didn't want you to go through what I did."

"So what changed things? Why the apology?"

"How she treated her father, how she protected you, and how she refused to run me off," Mary admitted. "Chuck, she's right for you. I don't know if your future includes children, but I don't see any of the problems that I had. Your father and I had no business being married when we did. Maybe if we had done it of our choosing…"

"Okay, wait, and I don't need specifics, but…I get being mad about Ellie and Dad, but I came along later….please for the love of God, no details."

Mary sputtered in laughter. "Chuck…I tired to make it work. I tried to be the wife I thought your father wanted…" she trailed off.

"You weren't you," Chuck said softly. Mary nodded. Chuck got up, walked over to the couch beside her, sat down, and hugged his mom. "Look, we've got a lot to work out, but, I'm willing to try."

"I don't know why you would," she said sobbing into his shoulder. "But I'm glad you are."

After a bit, they separated. "I owe Sarah an apology, but I can't, not yet. I'm too embarrassed." She reached into her pocket and handed Chuck a box. "This was supposed to be a symbol of family and marriage. I hope one day you might give it to her and the two of you give it the family it deserves." She stood up. "I need to go."

Chuck stood up, hugged her again, and walked her to the door. After she left, and Sarah and Ellie returned, Chuck pulled Ellie to the side and told her everything. Ellie bolted out the door a few minutes later and headed to her mom's. When Sarah asked if everything was okay, Chuck told her his mom and Ellie had decided to try and work some things out. Sarah just gave him a look but didn't say anything.

A paper wad hitting his head, pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over from where it came from and there sat Sarah grinning. She nodded to the clock. He heard the kids count and the two of them joined in. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The bell rang, the kids scrambled out of the class, and Chuck found himself nervous being around Sarah.

-ooooo-

Chuck walked down the hall beside Sarah, when they heard their names being called. They turned around, and saw Emmett, Principal Beckman, and Superintendent Quinn. Emmett looked displeased, which made Chuck and Sarah both grin.

"Could you two put off your break for a few more minutes and join us?" Quinn asked the two.

"Sure, was there a meeting scheduled that we didn't know about?" Chuck asked.

"I don't remember one," Sarah replied.

"No, no meeting scheduled," Quinn replied, leading them into Beckman's office. Beckman motioned for everyone to have a seat, except they were one chair short, leaving Emmett standing. "I have reviewed the competition last weekend." Quinn looked from Chuck's face to Sarah's face. "I am granting full funding for the forensics program going forward." Emmett looked sick. "Furthermore," Quinn said, looking at Emmett. "You two have proven how important the arts are in schools. We cannot thank you enough for what you have done."

"Thank you," Chuck replied, choking up. "Thank you."

"So," Emmett began.

"Emmett," Quinn said turning to him. "Shut up and leave. For now on, if there is any budgetary problems facing these two, they're going to contact me directly." Emmett paled and scurried off. Quinn turned to Chuck and Sarah and grinned. "Now, you two go enjoy your days off. You've deserved them." The two left quickly, both grinning from ear to ear. "How many weeks until you have two Bartowskis?" he asked Beckman.

"I'd bet their married by the time they come back," Beckman retorted.

"You're probably right," Quinn agreed.

-ooooo-

Sarah handed Chuck a cup of hot chocolate as he stared at the tree. "I'm trying real hard not to be that girlfriend who has to know everything, Chuck, but this is getting ridiculous." Chuck turned to look at her. "What happened last weekend?"

"Mom came over and apologized," Chuck replied softly. Sarah sat down and stared at him. "Yeah. She kinda explained everything, but…"

"What?"

"She was jealous of what we had and she gave me something, to give to you, for us to be the couple her and dad never could be." He got up, went to the desk drawer and pulled something out. He went over and handed it to her. She opened the box and saw a charm bracelet inside. "I get what it represents-"

"Put it on me, please," she said softly.

Chuck nodded and did. He was admiring it, when he gathered the courage to speak. "Sarah, it looks lonely, like it needs something."

"Something like a mate?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. He bent down to one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Oh my God," she muttered. "Oh. My-" A knock on the door interrupted them. "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled. Chuck started to get up. "Oh hell no, Bartowski, you aren't getting up until you ask me."

Chuck grinned at her. "Wanna have dinner at our favorite restaurant?"

"Yes, but that's not the question and you know it!" The knocking got louder. Chuck looked at the door, but his head was turned back to Sarah by her hand. "Chuck," she said softly. "Please."

They heard a key turn in the door. "Sarah, will you marry me?" Chuck asked as he slid the ring on her finger. A squeal nearly deafened them. They had forgotten their plans with Ellie and Devon. "Never should have gave them a key," Chuck muttered, trying to hear out of the ear facing Ellie.

-ooooo-

It was a little while later at the Mexican restaurant that found the two couples sitting together.

Chuck turned to Sarah. "For the record…"

"Yes, Chuck, I'll marry you," she said softly. "Ellie please don't squeal," she said in her normal voice never looking at her.

"Sorry, Sarah," Devon replied. "She is just so excited." Devon turned to Chuck. "Chuckster, I take it you and your mom had a good talk?"

"Yeah," Chuck replied. "We decided that we would work on our relationship and do what we can to repair the mess we made of things." Sarah squeezed his bicep in support.

"Have you talked to Mom yet?" Ellie asked Sarah.

"No," Sarah replied. "Actually I'm thankful for some of the stuff she did that forced Chuck to do something. That forced him to realize what he wanted."

Chuck grinned at her. "So, I never got the chance to ask, but when did you want to get married?"

She turned and gave him a look. "Buster, I'm gonna be Mrs. Bartowski when I return, are we clear?" Chuck nodded, grinning. "Hope your okay with that," Sarah said to Ellie.

"I'm so good with it," Ellie replied. The four talked for a while and Ellie and Devon left after dinner, wanting to see a movie. Chuck and Sarah knew it was to give them time alone.

"Interesting," Chuck said, looking around. Sarah gave him a look. "It's in this booth the whole mate conversation started.

"Is it?" Sarah asked with mock surprise. She grinned at him. "Love you, Chuck."

"Love you, Sarah," Chuck replied. "I sure am glad I spilled fruit punch on you."

"I think we could have met some other way and been okay," she retorted.

"Nope," he replied grinning. "Had to be fruit punch." Sarah shook her head. "You were wrong you know."

"About what?"

"That we didn't have to be best buds."

She grinned at him. "I'm not wrong often, but I'm glad I was then."

"Me too, Sarah. Me too."

-ooooo-

Christmas morning found the two of them together in bed, Chuck on his right side, his left hand over Sarah's left, two rings glistening in the sunlight. Their fingers played with each other and Sarah quickly flipped over, looking him in the eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck said, his voice scratchy, having just woke up.

She stared into his eyes. "Damn could a girl get used to that."

"Well, considering this is day one of the rest of our lives together check back in, oh, say, 50 years or so and see if you're over it."

"Done," she replied with a giggle. "You okay with us getting married on Christmas Eve?"

"Seemed quite romantic," he replied. "You okay with a short honeymoon."

"Chuck, the time at the location may be short, but that doesn't mean the honeymoon has to end."

"You are the linguistics expert, so I defer to you."

"Chuck, I've got a Christmas present for you." Her voice was sultry, and Chuck shivered a little.

"And I you," he replied grinning. "But Awesome and Ellie are gonna be here soon, so-"

Sarah cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I asked if we might push it back a few hours last night. That's what we were talking about after the wedding."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck replied.

"Seriously, could get so used to that," she said, and with that, she kissed him.

* * *

A/N: And so here ends an insane tale of a school that no one should probably ever attend. Ever. I hope you enjoyed it, and check back in soon, I'm sure I'll have some other Christmas one shots up in no time. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Take care, til next time.

DC


End file.
